Hogwarts: Muggle Style
by The Quidditch Gals
Summary: Two Muggles, innocently picking up trash, are whooshed to Hogwarts. Madness ensues. Will they ever find their way back home? Will they completely wreck havoc upon Oliver and Draco's lives? One can only guess.
1. Portkeys, Muggles, and Oliver Wood

Hogwarts: Muggle Style  
  
By WeasleyGirl and Rhiannon  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: We own the new characters, which was probably an obvious, apparently, and the idea, which is totally wacky. That's it, pity we don't own Sean, or Tom . . .  
  
A/N: Oy, Mountain Dew is bad for us. But, we drink it anyway, just for you, our lovely readers. Anyway, we were watching Harry 1, and this idea struck us in the face. Bear with us, it's a wee bit crazy/insane/far fetched but . . . whatever! Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
"Oy, Kylie! Help me with this!" called Wesleigh, a young 17-year-old British girl.  
  
"Coming!" Kylie called back, pulling back her long blonde hair into a ponytail.  
  
The two 17 year olds were on a "field trip" with their boarding school. It was a sort of "community service" thingy where they had to pick up trash and stuff. Nasty job that.  
  
Their school was located on the outskirts of London, so they were cleaning up one of the side highways. They had already been working for a couple hours and it was beginning to grow dark.  
  
Kylie and Wes, as she is known by her friends, got a good grip on the battered old tire Wes had found in the weeds. Suddenly, they felt a weird pulling sensation in their bellybuttons. Wes shot Kylie and very nervous look.  
  
The world was spinning around them in a flash of colors. Both were feeling a bit sick, so they closed their eyes, which of course only made it worse.  
  
BAM  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" cried Wes.  
  
"OOF!" said a male voice.  
  
Both girls had been thrown into the air in a very strange place. Kylie, the lucky girl, had been caught by some guy who looked to be in his early twenties. Very early twenties.  
  
Wes, the unlucky one in most situations including this one, fell on the ground on her bum, hard. Hence the "ow"'s.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."  
  
"Oh, hello there," said Kylie dreamily as she looked up into the face of the cute stranger.  
  
"Hello," he said back with a Scottish accent.  
  
"Well, then, you can put me down now," Kylie told him. He did and she quickly ran over to Wes to help her up.  
  
"Thank you," said Wes, standing up and rubbing her bum.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the very confused, yet very cute, stranger.  
  
"Erm, I'm Wes, and this is Kylie," Wes explained. "Who are you?"  
  
"Never mind that," said Kylie, a bit angrily, "Where the devil are we?!"  
  
"You're, erm, in Hogsmeade," the stranger replied.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"And my name," he continued, ignoring their confused looks and words, "is Oliver Wood."  
  
"But. . .but. . ." stammered Wes.  
  
"What's Hogsmeade?" asked Kylie. "And how did we get here?"  
  
Oliver looked around and noticed the dirty tire. "Well, I was going to ask you the same thing, but I guess you used a Portkey."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"What do you mean what's that? You used one!"  
  
"So! It doesn't mean we know what it is!" exclaimed Wes, angrily.  
  
"Why don't you tell me what happened, okay?" Oliver said soothingly.  
  
So they told this Oliver Wool everything that had happened.  
  
"I better take you to Professor Dumbledore. He'll know what to do," said Oliver.  
  
"Thank you for catching me, by the way," said Kylie, as they walked through Hogsmeade.  
  
Wes walks ahead of the other two, marveling at the sights and sounds of Hogwarts.  
  
As the three walk up the grounds, Kylie and Wes start freaking out about EVERYTHING!  
  
"That castle is humongous."  
  
"Did that tree move? I swear I saw it move, I mean really move!"  
  
Uhh.. Wes, I saw a tentacle in that lake."  
  
"What's with those hoops over there in that pitch? They're really high. And the stands are raised so . . . high! Do you play some sort of sport on stilts?"  
  
"Really BIG stilts?" added Kylie.  
  
"What are stilts?" asked Oliver.  
  
Kylie and Wes gave each a look as if saying, "Who is this guy?"  
  
Oliver had walked ahead a bit but turned back to say, "Come on!"  
  
"I really don't think that we should have signed up for that field trip," whispered Kylie to Wes. Wes nodded.  
  
"Follow closely!" Oliver called back to them.  
  
Oliver opened the doors to the Great Hall and walked inside.  
  
Wes and Kylie followed a bit nervously.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" bellowed Oliver, "I need to speak with you!"  
  
Every student seated in the hall looked up in curiosity. When they noticed Kylie and Wes, they broke out laughing.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, wearing a slightly odd expression, escorted Oliver, Kylie and Wes out of the Great Hall and to his office.  
  
"Tell me how, exactly, you came to be here." He said to them.  
  
"Well," began Wes, "About 19 years ago, my mum was over where my dad worked because her brother was being interrogated because he was doing naughty things. That's what my dad did, and still does actually. Anyway, my mum was trying to see my uncle but she met up with my dad first. I guess it was love at first sight or something but anyway, they began dating and a few months later got married. Well they did it, you know, and my mum got pregnant with me. I was born on Nov 17, 17 years ago. I grew up, obviously, and went to a boarding school in London, actually, its on the outskirts of London and me and Kylie here went and signed up for this field trip thingy because Katherine said it would be fun because we would be working with the boys from the Juvenile Delinquent Center, which would be wicked, I LOVE bad boys, but they didn't show, bugger, and it was just us girls and it wasn't any fun. And me and Kylie went and picked up this tire and were whooshed out to a townish place, which Oliver called Hogsmeade and I fell on my bum while Ollie, can I call you Ollie? Great, caught Kylie and then he took us to that room with all the kids and now we're here. And, um, there was this guy I saw and he was drop dead gorgeous! He had really blonde hair and was at the far table on the left. Do you know who he is? But anyway that's how we got here."  
  
"Well," said Dumbledore, "That was a wee bit more information than I wanted to now. Nonetheless, the question is, what should we do with you?"  
  
"Keep us here?" suggested Wes, smiling brilliantly and winningly, enough to rival even Lockhart.  
  
"The thing is sir, we didn't ask to get dropped here," ("Yeah, dropped," added Wes, "On my bum, mind you, it hurt.") "I mean, it's not our fault, so you can't punish us." "Right?" Kylie and Wes asked tentatively.  
  
"No, I'm not going to punish you, I'm going to just take you back to where you belong," responded Dumbledore, kindishly.  
  
"When?" asked Kylie.  
  
"Tomorrow. Its late, you need sleep."  
  
"No," responded Wes. "We need food!!!!!!" Kylie nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, we'll send you back to the Great Hall to eat!" said Dumbledore.  
  
"And where shall they sleep?" asked Oliver.  
  
"Ah," thought Dumbledore. "I believe that there are some empty beds in the 7th year Gryffindor dormitory. Now lets get back to the feast."  
  
When they re-entered the Great Hall, Wes and Kylie were ushered to seats at the Gryffindor table as Oliver and Dumbledore went to sit at the teacher's table. Dumbledore stood and the hall quieted.  
  
"As you all are aware, there are two new faces in the hall. These girls are Muggles."  
  
"Wait a minute, wait, what are Muggles? I want to know if I am one." Wes interrupted.  
  
"You're not a witch or wizard," said Hermione.  
  
"HUH?" Wes said.  
  
"You don't belong here!!!!!" shouted Draco, the boy Wes had seen earlier.  
  
"Actually, Mr. Malfoy, as of tomorrow, we will know if they do in fact belong here." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"But . . . but. . . but . . ." said Draco.  
  
Kylie stands and says, "Can we please get on with it!!!!!! We're hungry!!!!! It's been a really really really confusing day!!!!!"  
  
"I second that," said Wes.  
  
"Very well, let the feast begin." Exclaimed Dumbledore.  
  
The tables of the Great Hall filled instantly with food.  
  
"Uhh. . . where did all the food come from?" asked Wes, "Will it bite?"  
  
Harry Potter snorted and said, "Food doesn't bite you, you bite it!"  
  
"Well, were are somewhere else, where exactly, we don't know and she is a bit off on normal days," explained Kylie.  
  
"That's an understatement!" said Wes cheerfully. 


	2. How Can I Use Food? Let Me Count The Wa...

Disclaimer: We own Kylie and Wes. The food fight was WeasleyGirl's idea (GO ME!!!).  
  
A/N: Erm, enjoy!!  
  
  
  
  
  
The feast was a very confusing affair. After the initial shock of magical food and ghosts, Kylie and Wes were comfortable to eat. They ate all that they could all the while trying to remember all that they could. This wasn't the type of thing that one should forget.  
  
"So, you're Muggles?" said a red haired guy in hopes of starting a conversation.  
  
"I suppose," said Wes around a mouthful of chicken. She swallowed then continued with, "So, what exactly IS a Muggle?"  
  
"It basically means a person who has no magical abilities," explained a girl with bushy, brown hair.  
  
"And you do?" asked Kylie.  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
"That bites!" commented Wes.  
  
The girl asked them many questions about how they got there, what Dumbledore was going to do with them and stuff like that. They tried to answer as honestly as possible, but in truth, they hadn't the foggiest idea as to how it had happened. Kylie had to clamp her hand over Wes's mouth to keep here from re-telling the story that she had told Dumbledore.  
  
Wes seemed to be having the time of her life. Kylie was too of course, but she was a bit apprehensive as to what would really happen to them. This Dumbledore man seemed nice, but still, they had come to this place by complete accident and they didn't belong there. Kylie didn't think they'd be allowed to remember. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she had the notion that they'de be knocked on the head by that greasy fellow.  
  
"Anyway," continued the girl after the 17th question, "I don't believe we've been formally introduced."  
  
"No need, Granger," interrupted a cold voice. Wes, Kylie, the girl, and the two boys turned to look at the owner. Wes' jaw dropped.  
  
"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," said the boy. He pointed to the red head, "That's Ron Weasley. He's about as poor as they come." Next he pointed to the black haired boy. "That's Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. He thinks he's the best thing to ever live even though he has no parents." Now he pointed to the girl. "And that's Hermione Granger, the Mudblood. She doesn't belong here, like you Muggles," Draco finished with a sneer.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked infuriated at Draco. Wes, however, bounded up towards Draco and said, "I'm Wes. Wes Taylor." She stuck out her hand so he could shake it, but Draco recoiled slightly and said, "No way am I going to touch a Muggle."  
  
Wes looked outraged. Kylie, knowing what was coming, ducked underneath the table.  
  
Wes picked up a giant spoonful of mashed potatoes and flung it at Draco's head. It landed in the middle of his forehead with a satisfying splat. Next, Wes picked up her goblet of pumpkin juice and dumped it on top of his head.  
  
Everyone was looking on in amazement, until Draco took the bowl of peas and stuffed most of it down Wes' shirt.  
  
Even more furious than before, Wes jumped on Draco's back and started trying to strangle him.  
  
Dumbledore, Oliver, and two other teachers were there in a flash.  
  
Dumbledore and Oliver grabbed Wes, while the other two got a grip on Draco. Dumbledore motioned to them and Wes and Draco were dragged from the Great Hall.  
  
"Kylie!" screamed Wes, fighting to be let go. "They're taking me somewhere! HELP!"  
  
Kylie popped up from under the table in time to see Wes dragged past the doors.  
  
Kylie turned wildly towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "What happened?!"  
  
The three, who were busy laughing their heads off, told Kylie about Wes, Draco, and their food fight in between bouts of giggles.  
  
Kylie began wringing her hands in worry and kept asking Harry, Ron, Hermione or a boy named Seamus (who was sitting close by) where Wes was being taken too.  
  
She needn't have worried, however, as after ten minutes Wes and Draco graced the Great Hall with their presence for the second time that night. Kylie could FEEL the tension between the two as they glared at each other.  
  
As Wes came to sit down again she angrily exclaimed, "I HATE that guy!"  
  
"I thought you said he was cute," stated Kylie.  
  
"He is," said Wes. "And evil."  
  
"That's Draco Malfoy for you," said Hermione with a bit of a longing look.  
  
"You think Malfoy's CUTE??!" asked a startled Ron.  
  
Hermione, blushing profusely said, "Everyone does, Ron. I still hate him, don't worry. Besides, he would never fall for a MUDBLOOD."  
  
"Or a Muggle," put in Wes with a sour face.  
  
Kylie, Wes and Hermione all jumped with a start when Dumbledore called for the students to go to bed. Kylie and Wes followed Hermione through the castle that was this odd school.  
  
The thing that startled the two was that this "smart girl", this Hermione, led them straight into a solid wall with a picture of a grossly fat lady in a pink dress. She said, "Every Flavour Beans" to the portrait and it opened. They were led into a circular room with two staircases on either side that had A LOT of people in it. If that wasn't enough to startle the already startled girls, they all began asking them questions and shooting weird looks at them.  
  
After an hour of this, Kylie and Wes went up the stairs that had been shown to them and found a room labeled 7th years. The room was really nice and had 5 4-poster beds in it. There were already people in three of the beds so Kylie and Wes chose the remaining two. Although the were tired, they sat by a window and talked for a long long time. Wes, who always had pen and paper with her, wrote everything down. Then Wes raised the question that they both had been thinking of, "What are they going to do with us?"  
  
Kylie answered confidently, "Well," she said, "I don't think that they'll do anything except put us on a train or airplane or something. I mean, they won't murder two seventeen-year-olds just because of an accident. Oliver would make sure it wouldn't happen. I think that he liked me......I mean us."  
  
"Lets go to bed," said Wes, raising her eyebrows at Kylie's statement. "I'm tired and tomorrow is gonna be even weirder, if that's possible."  
  
"I think it's probably possible," stated Kylie, climbing into her bed.  
  
Wes followed suit but jumped up quickly. "Oh yuck!" she said.  
  
"What?" asked Kylie, sleepily.  
  
"I still have peas in my bra."  
  
"That's what you get for flirting with that Malfoy character," said Kylie, trying not to laugh. . . too much. 


	3. So are we leaving or what?

Kylie and Wes woke up at the exact same moment the next morning and so did the other girls in their room.   
  
Wes sat up looking alarmed and said, "Who said that?"  
  
The other girls looked at Wes with a weird look.  
  
"Who said 'Its time to get up, Wes'? Come on fess up!"  
  
"Yeah, I heard it too, only it said Kylie. What's up with that? Who did it?" Kylie asked.   
  
"Oh, that," said Hermione "The ghosts sometime come into the rooms and wake people up early. They think its funny."  
  
"Weird," said Kylie and Wes at the same time.  
  
"Lets go down for breakfast, then, shall we?" said Hermione.  
  
"Sure. Might as well" said Wes.  
  
As they made their way into the Great Hall, they were stopped by Professor Dumbledore and another man, a big one.  
  
"Wow, you're really, really tall!" said Wes. "I thought my brother was tall, he's 6'5 but you are loads taller! Is it from eating this magic food stuff, cause if it is, send a lot with me, I could use some. I always wanted to be tall. But my mom's short and my dad's short and my other brother is short and I am short. My other brother (the tall one) he was adopted. My aunt and her husband were tall but they died and we adopted my cousin, now my brother. He is short though compared to you. Wow!"  
  
Kylie clapped her hand over Wes's mouth to keep her from babbling more. "Sorry sir, this is still weird for us."  
  
"Well, girls, this is Hagrid, he will be taking to the Hogwarts Express and back into muggle London and then back to your school." Said Dumbledore. "You'll be leaving after breakfast."  
  
"Okay." Said Wes, who had wrenched off Kylie's hand.  
  
"I'll come and fetch ya before we need to leave then." said the man called Hagrid.  
  
"Lets sit down, Wes." said Kylie.  
  
Breakfast was a noisy affair. People from the other big tables, except the one Malfoy was at, kept coming over and asking questions to Kylie and Wes. Everyone, almost everyone, seemed to like them. Those Slytherins, however, were the exception. The food that Wes had thrown at Malfoy had stained his hair. But it wasn't even the color of the potatoes. Instead, that Malfoy boy had a purple splotch in his hair. It was hilarious to look at.  
  
Kylie was loving this. Wes thought he was cute, she thought Oliver was cute and they were getting more attention than they ever had at their boarding school. Too bad it had to end. Or did it? Why did they have to leave? Because they didn't belong here, as they had been told numerous times. But still, she and Wes were really happy and each of them had a "love interest" so the other one didn't feel left out.  
  
Kylie's reverie was interupted by Wes exclaiming, "Wow, you've got a wicked scar! I've got lots but none like that. How did you get it?"  
  
A boy answered, "The evilest wizard in the world tried to kill me."  
  
"Oh, thats mean. I got this from falling off my roof. My brother said that if it I tried, I could fly, it didn't work. And I got this." Wes answered.  
  
The rest of breakfast flew by and before long Hagrid came over to their table and they knew it was time to go.   
  
Before they left, Wes and Kylie managed to say good-bye to almost everyone, Draco wouldn't let Wes near enough to talk, he kept repelling her. Or shall we say tried. He was no match for Wes who snuck up behind him and grabbed him into a bit hug.  
  
"Goodbye Draco darling!!" she shouted as she squeezed him and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll never forget you!!!"  
  
Draco yelped and wiggled out of Wes' grasp. He rubbed his cheek where Wes had kissed him, glared at her, and ran out of the Great Hall. Wes shrugged her shoulders.  
  
As they were walking out of the hall, Kylie and Wes were both tapped on the shoulder by Oliver.   
  
"Hey, you didn't say good-bye to me." Oliver said to them.  
  
"Bye!" said Wes. "Thanks for bringing us here."  
  
"Yeah, thanks for catching me. I hope I didn't hurt you, falling like that." Kylie said, blushing furiously.  
  
"Oh, it wasn't a problem. I liked it." replied Oliver, also blushing.  
  
"I guess I'll never see you again. I liked getting to meet you, its a shame that I don't live here or you where I live."  
  
"Well, my owl could find you. I'll write."  
  
"Come on!" said Wes, exasperatedly. "Too mushy, gushy for me. Look, here's her address and we gotta go."  
  
"Bye!!!!!! I'll miss you!!!!!!" shouted Kylie, as Wes dragged her away.  
  
Hagrid led Wes and Kylie on to the Hogwarts Express. To their surpise, he stayed on the train.   
  
"Are you going with us all that way to our school?" asked Kylie.  
  
"Yup. Special orders from Dumbledore." responded Hagrid.   
  
"Oh, do you go to London often?" Wes asked.  
  
"I go there sometimes, haven't for a while but taking you there will give me a chance to visit a favorite place of mine. The Leaky Cauldron." Hagrid said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
This sounded crazy. Who would name a place the Leaky Cauldron? This was weirder than Wes had even imagined.  
  
"Shouldn't the train be moving? We've been here for ages and it doesn't seem like we've moved at all." asked Wes.  
  
"I'll go check." said Hagrid.  
  
A few minutes later he was back. "Okay, come on. Lets go back up to the castle. The train is broken down."  
  
"Great. Just great." said Kylie, sarcastically. "So now what are you going to do with us?"  
  
"Dumbledore will know what to do." responded Hagrid.  
  
Ten minutes later, they were back at the castle, they used a carriage with invisible horses rather than walking.  
  
Hagrid took them to Dumbledore's office, gave the password ('Licorice wand') and led them inside. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk. He looked a bit annoyed when he saw Kylie, Wes and Hagrid.  
  
"Hagrid, I thought that you were going to take these girls back to their school. Why are they back at Hogwarts?" he asked.  
  
"The train is broke. Nothing they can do. So we came back here." Hagrid explained.  
  
"Drat. Well now, what should we do. They can't go back by train, we don't have cars, there isn't a way back through Diagon Alley. What about Floo powder? No that wouldn't work either. Maybe . . . . . no that's no good. Alright, Hagrid please get Professor McGonagall, yes I know she has a class but you can sit in on it for her." After Hagrid left, Dumbledore looked at Kylie and Wes. Fearing a harsh or angry outburst, they gulped and sunk in their chairs. To their surprise, Dumbledore laughed. "Don't look so glum. This isn't your fault and nor are you in anyway responsible. We'll get it sorted out one way or another. It may well end up that you stay with us for a time. I dare say you wouldn't like it" Kylie blushed scarlet. "Anyway, I will take you to see the head of wizardy and he can sort it all out. I think it might be best for me to take you." Dumbledore added. "And depending on what he says, you'll either stay or go back. It just depends on how it works. You needn't worry."  
  
At that moment, Professor McGonagall walked in. "Yes, Albus?" she said. Then she noticed Kylie and Wes and gasped. "I thought the muggles were leaving, Albus?!!"  
  
"Erm. . . they were, but the train broke and we no longer have a way to get them home. For the time being, they will stay here at Hogwarts with us. I would like you to take them back to your class and then afterwards explain to them any information they need to know. I'll put them in Gryffindor then," explained Dumbledore.  
  
"But, I have the 7th year Slytherins right now!" gasped McGonagall.  
  
"YAY!!" screamed Wes, clapping her hands. Kylie groaned.  
  
"Yes, well, all right," said McGonagall, frowning slightly. "Come on, follow me," she said to Wes and Kylie, walking out of Dumbledore's office. They followed.  
  
It was a bit of a walk to the Transfiguration classroom and when they arrived, they found the Slytherins yelling at Hagrid. McGonagall barked at them to shut up, dismissed Hagrid and told Kylie and Wes to sit anywhere.  
  
Wes happily ran to the empty seat beside Draco.  
  
"Oh no, not you!" he moaned. Wes grinned at him. Kylie took a seat by herself at the back, mumbling bad things about Wes for not letting her sit with her.  
  
McGonagall continued with the lesson and Wes continued to annoy Draco. When it was time for the class to transfigure their tortoises into plates, Kylie ran to join Draco and Wes.  
  
Draco set his tortoise on the table, glared at Wes for the 50 millionth time that hour, and waved his wand at it. Right as Draco was about to say the spell, Wes shouted, "I LOVE YOU DRACO MALFOY!!!!" in his ear, causing his wand to slip, and his tortoise was now a rather purple plate.  
  
"Oh look!" said Kylie, holding it up. "It matches your hair!!"  
  
Draco turned red and touched his hair. Then he raised his hand and called, "Professor! The muggles are annoying me!"  
  
"Don't be rude, Draco," scolded Wes. "We do have names you know."  
  
"Yeah, muggles," Draco responded.  
  
"Actually, back home, we're known simply as Kylie and Wes," Kylie stated.  
  
"And you would be known as the hot boy with the purple hair," finished Wes.  
  
"It's your fault I have purple. . .hey, wait! Did you just say that I'm hot??!"  
  
"Class dismissed!" called Professor McGonagall. Wes smiled mysteriously at Draco as Kylie dragged her to McGonagall. 


	4. Secrets and Quills

Chapter Four: Secrets and Quills  
  
Disclaimer: We own only Kylie and Wes. We can't seem to manage to own Draco or Ollie......boo hoo. Anyway.....  
  
A/N: WE'RE BORED, WE'RE LONELY WE WANT REVIEWS OUR EMAILS ARE EMPTY BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!!! SO REVIEW ALREADY!!!!!!! This takes up where Ch. 3 left off. My computer had some weird problems so bear with it. The Norwegian is all correct.....thank you Rhiannon......anyway.......read and review  
  
Oh yeah, Dimitri is WeasleyGirl's masterpiece....inspiration from honors chemistry....grrrr Mr. Benson  
"So Professor, what's all this about?" asked a still smiling Wes.  
  
"Look, I don't know what to do with you two. So how about this.......until Professor Dumbledore figures out what to do with you, sit in the BACK of each class. I mean both of you," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Oh....but.....but......but.....uhhhhh....." sighed Wes.  
  
"But, what exactly are we going to do all day?" asked Kylie.  
  
"You will follow the Gryfindors. You can still stay in their dormitories and just stick with the tall boy with red hair, the boy with the lightning scar and the girl with curly bushy hair," said Professor McGonagall  
  
"What's all this about houses and Slyiter and Gryfirens?" asked Wes. "Is it some sort of code name or something?"  
  
"There are four 'houses' at this school. Each is for the witch or wizard who founded it. It isn't code but the houses are like families. When the students are good, points are added, when they are bad or break the rules, points are deducted. I know that you do not have the proper attire...so, I will ask Hagrid to take you to Hogsmeade, since you can't get to Diagon Alley," explained Professor McGonagall.  
  
"But we have no money with us. All of our money is still at our school." said a confused Kylie.  
  
"The school has an emergency fund for when things like this happen.....not that this has ever happened before but.....oh well, the first years could do without eating as much....some of them are getting fat."  
  
"Okay....let me get this straight," said Wes. "We are in a different world, we don't have money, there are ghosts and professors and I am sooo bloody confused that my head will burst!"  
  
"First of all, you are not on another world, you are merely in another part of the world that Muggles (you) can't see. And secondly, its time for lunch so lets go down to the Great Hall," said Professor McGonagall. "Hagrid will take you down to Hogsmeade after lunch and you can start attending lessons tomorrow morning. I believe that the Gryffindors have Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration and Double Potions."  
After dinner that day, Wes and Kylie accidentally went into the wrong dormitory. Rather than going into the 7th year's dormitory, they wandered into the 6th year's. Lying on the first bed by the door, was a diary. Kylie and Wes thought that it wouldn't hurt to pick it up and have a look.  
  
"Ohhh....Listen "Harry has such beautiful green eyes, he is so nice to everyone. I really think that he is the guy for me. I mean, I have always liked him but since he saved me in my second year, oh my gosh, he makes my heart pound weird. That messy hair is so cute! That's all for now, Ginny,'" Wes read.  
  
"Ah ha! They are like us. This girl sounds like you, Wes!" exclaimed Kylie. "You two should start a boy crazy fan-club. For the guys that don't like the girls who are madly in love with them. I could think of a few people to be involved. You could be president!"  
  
"Yeah, and you could be co-president. Remember Tør Kleppa? You wrote his name on all of your stuff and your arms, too, until you got caught!"  
  
"You swore you'd never tell!......."  
  
"Only reminding you not to blab!"  
  
"We had better go down for bed," said the blushing Kylie.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The next morning, Kylie and Wes woke up feeling great. They had absolutely nothing to worry about and all they had to do was follow people around and not make too much noise. Unfortunately, they were very over- enthusiastic at breakfast and spilled the beans on Ginny.  
  
"Ohhh.....Ginny really really really likes Harry," said Wes.  
  
After lunch that day, Ginny Weasley motioned to Kylie and Wes to follow her. She took them a ways away from the Great Hall and said, "Look what I have. These are quills that you can suck on to get magic powers. The only teacher that lets people use them is Professor Snape. If you suck on them in his class, he'll really, really like you."  
  
"Okay," said Kylie. "Do they write at all or do you just eat them...what the heck!!!!!! Hand 'em over!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah!" shouted Wes.  
  
Little did they know, Ginny had bewitched the Sugar Quills to make them extra, extra strong. As they were following the other students down to the dungeons for potions class, Kylie and Wes got out the quills and decided to try them.  
  
As they were walking, they started talking about the guys at this school. Kylie didn't go to any great lengths to deny her feeling for Oliver. Wes, on the other hand, was thrilled about meeting Draco and took the opportunity to tease Kylie about that.  
  
"You like Ollie! Kylie and Ollie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" taunted Wes.  
  
"So," said Kylie, turning very, very red in the face. "YOU LIKE THAT DRACO GUY!!!!!!!!! You love him!"  
  
"And your point?" asked Wes. "He loves me, too. That is if pushing you and fighting with you is considered love but whatever."  
  
"Hey, look, here he is!" said Kylie. "Oh my gosh he looks soooooo funny. Purple really doesn't look good on him does it?"  
  
"It only makes him look better," said a giggling Wes.  
  
"He's gonna kill you. You better duck. I think he's gonna throw something at you."  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
"I dunno, you gave him a purple splotch on his hair.........here he comes."  
  
"Hey, 'E' twins," sneered Draco. "There is a person that you should meet. His name is Dimitri and he is a very, very good friend of mine. You should go talk to him. He lives under a big rock by the statue of the confused guy that couldn't do anything right even put his gloves on the right hands. Just like you Muggles!"  
  
Smack!  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Take it back you, you, you sleeky-haired mousy monster!" shouted Kylie.  
  
"Never!" said Draco.  
  
Slap! Boom! Pow!!!!!  
  
For the second time recently, Draco Malfoy had been beaten up by a girl....a Muggle girl. His dignity completely shattered, he stalked away to his desk.  
  
"Wow, Kylie, way to go!" said Wes. "You hurt the amazingly hot idiot."  
  
"Today we will be making a potion to turn cotton into silver nuggets. After I finish writing the ingredients on the board, you may attempt the mixture," Snape said.  
  
"These aren't making me feel any different," said Wes.  
  
"Maybe it takes a while for them to kick in," said Kylie.  
  
All of a sudden, a very odd expression crossed their faces as Professor Snape wrote the assignment on the board.  
  
"I WANT SUGAR!!!!!!!!" screamed Kylie, all of a sudden.  
  
This caused everyone in the class to jump and Snape to spin around.  
  
"I WANT GUMMIE BEARS!!!!!" shrieked Wes.  
  
By now, Snape was over at their table looking furious.  
  
Wes had begun to walk towards Snape, moving very oddly at the same moment that Kylie, quill still in her mouth, grabbed a piece of cotton and hopped around the room.  
  
"I am Wesitron 5000," said Wes in a monotone.  
  
"And one!" said Kylie. "Hey look, I'm a bunny!!!!! Aren't I cute???" Kylie hopped around the room three times shouting and giggling and acting like a rabbit.  
  
Then, in a flash, Kylie changed.  
  
She began running around the room, still with the quill in her mouth, shrieking, "Jeg drikker kommer fro Polen! Jeg forst?r ikke!!! Mit naven er Kylie!" (I don't come from Poland! I don't understand! My name is Kylie!)  
  
"What???" said the class as one.  
  
"Alt annet er t?v. Hva heter de?" she continued to say. (All's well that ends well. What is that?)  
  
Wes had wormed her way out of Snape's grasp and had sat in Draco's lap.  
  
"Get off me, MUGGLE!" he shouted.  
  
"I don't wanna. You really need to do something about your forehead. Its really big." Wes told him.  
  
With that, she whipped out her pink highlighter and drew hearts on Draco's forehead and also the phrase, "I love this man!" Draco pushed her off and ran to the sink. To his surprise, the highlighter was not only pink, but also permanent. Draco lunged at Wes and tried to beat her up, Muggle style.  
  
Wes fortunately had grown up with brothers and was very good at fighting. There was a gigantic dust ball and a few seconds later, Draco Malfoy flew out of the dust ball and landed hard on his bum.  
  
Before anyone had noticed, Kylie had left the dungeon, still screaming, and was running to Oliver's office. It was fortunate that she had gotten there quickly, before Snape had noticed because when he did, smoke actually came out of his ears! As she ran out of the room, she made a split second decision to go to Oliver's office, he wouldn't kill her but the other teachers were likely to.  
  
Kylie burst into Oliver's office and said or shouted, "Hjelpen mai, v?r sa snill. Hva er dette? Vil han kj?pe et nytt hus? Immen jeg reiser, m? jeg skrive stilen ferdig!" (Help me, please. What is that? Will he buy the house? Before I leave I have to finish writing my essay.)  
  
Oliver, who fortunately spoke Norwegian, said, "Ikke snakk s? h?yt! Du m? komme hit. Tar med tjue, var s? vennlig. Forst?r De meg?" (Don't speak so loudly! Come here. Count to twenty, please. Do you understand me?)  
  
"En, to, tre, fire, fem, seks, ajo, ?tte, ni, ti, elve, tolve, tretten, fjorten, femten, seksten, sytten, atten, nitten, tjue," said Kylie, more calmly. (One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty.)  
  
"Radioen er min. Nei, han ikke kj?pe et nytte hus. Hva ferdig? Snakk engelsk, var s? vennlig," said Oliver, soothingly. (The radio is mine. No, he is not going to buy the house. What essay? Speak english, please.)  
  
"Takk for hjelpen. Omforlatelse. Tillig meg. Oh. engelsk. Thanks." said Kylie. (Thanks for helping. Sorry, forgive me. Oh, english.)  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Oliver.  
  
"I guess. What was that? The girl gave us those extra smart quills and Wes and I started acting really weird. Why?" asked Kylie.  
  
Just then, Professor Snape came bursting into the room with a terrified Wes behind him. Oliver jumped in front of Kylie to shield her from Snape, who was still steaming.  
  
"Severus, don't get mad. The girls were tricked. It wasn't their fault."  
  
Kylie was trembling from head to foot behind Oliver.  
  
"How did you understand what she was saying? How did you know?" asked Snape, as he grabbed Oliver and shook him.  
  
"I speak Norwegian, not as well as Kylie, but well enough to calm her down and get her to speak English," Oliver explained.  
  
"Well...fine," Snape said and he stormed from the room.  
  
"Kylie and Wes, wait a moment," said Oliver. "I need to know who gave you the quills. They could have really hurt you and it was a cruel prank."  
  
Kylie and Wes looked at each other and then said, "Ginny."  
  
"Very well. I will go see Professor Dumbledore. You should stay here to calm down," Oliver said.  
  
Wes and Kylie were alone in the room. They still were feeling the effects of the Sugar Quills and were literally shaking.  
  
"What were those things?" asked Wes.  
  
"I dunno. What did you do?" Kylie said. "I think I went crazy. If we were home, they'd put us in a home!"  
  
All of a sudden, a fire roared up in the fireplace and Oliver and Dumbledore entered the room.  
  
"Wow! How'd you do that?" asked Kylie and Wes together.  
  
"It's too complicated. Don't think about it," Oliver said.  
  
"Oh.......so whats up?" Kylie asked.  
  
"We have to talk to you about what happened," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Uh oh," Wes and Kylie said together. "This isn't good."  
  
"All we have to say, is that you must be careful here. Most of these students have rarely interacted with Muggles and like playing tricks on you. The majority of the school knows not to take things from the Weasley lot. They are real practical jokers but things like that affect you differently," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Why did it make Kylie go berserk?" asked Wes.  
  
"Well, Kylie is undoubtedly Norwegian, judging from what Oliver said she was shouting. What essay do you need to finish and who is buying the house, Kylie?"  
  
"Hey, how did you know what I said? And I don't know why I said it, I just did," Kylie said angrily.  
  
"Oliver used my Pensive insert blank stares from Kylie and Wes here and then translated for me," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Oh.....but......but.....whatever."  
  
All of a sudden, Wes piped in, "Am I in trouble, too?"  
  
"Neither of you is in trouble. Although, I'd stay away from Professor Snape for a while. You won't have a lesson with him next week, you will be going to the Ministry of Magic with me. Then maybe we could figure something out for you. Before then, however, we will have to get you dressed properly," Dumbledore said.  
  
"What do you mean properly? Not dresses and tights and corsets and heels, right?" asked Kylie. "I really really really really hate that stuff. I could wear boy's clothes!"  
  
"You could get a sex change!" screamed Wes.  
  
"Gross," said Kylie. "Eww....."  
  
"Nope. Is that possible?" said Oliver. "Proper for us, Hogwarts outfits and robes."  
  
"We'll have to have Madam Malkin come to get you set since the train is broken," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yippee! Uniforms!" said Wes, sarcastically.  
  
"Joy." Kylie agreed.  
  
"You also don't need to worry about going to the Ministry of Magic. They will do a test or two to see if you have any powers at all. One thing we could try is flying lessons, they aren't that hard. I think that it might be good for you," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Let's start tonight!" shouted Oliver enthusiastically.  
  
"Okay!" shrieked Kylie.  
  
"Flying??? What????? Airplanes????? I am so lost! Je suis perdu!!!!" said Wes. insert blank looks from all present, minus Kylie who rolls her eyes  
  
"Look, Oliver is gonna teach us how to fly. WE ARE GOING TO HAVE FUN!!!!!!" said Kylie.  
  
"Eh.....sure," said Wes. "But I'd much rather learn from Draco, even though he'd probably try to kill me.....again."  
  
"Okay then, that's settled, you can go to the Great Hall for dinner, avoid Snape, and have your lesson at seven tonight. Oliver, can you take them from the Gryffindor common room to the Quidditch pitch?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yup. Wait outside the picture for me and I'll fetch you," said Oliver.  
  
Wes and Kylie left the office and started down to the Great Hall.  
  
Kylie realized that she had forgotten to ask what they would be flying. That was a wee bit of an issue. So while Wes went ahead, she hurried back to Oliver's office to ask that very question.  
  
"Oh, brooms. You don't have to use one of the school ones, you can use mine. It will hold the two of us, my broom. She's never let me down yet," Oliver explained.  
  
When Kylie found Wes, Wes was with a really really pale dark haired kid.  
  
"Wes, who is that?" asked Kylie.  
  
"This is Dimitri. I found him under that weird statue."  
  
"But wasn't that just a thing Draco told you to get you away from him?"  
  
"Apparently not. Anyway, Dimitri does live under the statue. He's got a little cave thing and everything!"  
  
Kylie turned to Dimitri. "Why are you so pale?"  
  
"I don't like the sun."  
  
Kylie raised an eyebrow at Wes, who ignored it.  
  
"Yeah! Good thing it's so cloudy and dreary today so it's almost like night!" exclaimed Wes happily. "Do you know where Draco is? I wanted Dimitri to meet him!"  
  
"He hasn't ever even met him yet?!" Kylie nearly shouted.  
  
"Erm. . .no. I guess not. I don't know how Draco even knows about him!" said Wes.  
  
"I'm surprised he knows. No one does," said Dimitri mysteriously.  
  
"Except us!" exclaimed a happy Wes. She turned to Dimitri and said, "Go run off for a few minutes, I want to talk to Kylie."  
  
Dimitri ran off obediently.  
  
"What?" asked Kylie.  
  
"I have a plan," said Wes.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For me!"  
  
"Not for WHO!!! For WHAT REASON!?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. To get Draco to love me."  
  
Kylie stared at Wes wide-eyed. "And what plan would this be?"  
  
"It involves Dimitri," Wes said proudly.  
  
"What's going to happen?"  
  
"I'll hang out with Dimitri all the time and then Draco will get really jealous and angry because he got me to meet Dimitri!" exclaimed Wes.  
  
Kylie looked doubtful. "Yes, that'll work, I'm sure."  
Two minutes later, they ran into Professor Snape who was running into the hall right at them.  
  
"OHHHH......now what?" asked Kylie.  
  
"How dare you attack a student! You are lucky that you are still alive, much less warm and fed. I should curse you into a million pieces," roared Snape, wand outstretched.  
  
"What's he talking about?" whispered Wes to Kylie.  
  
"I think this morning when I attacked Draco."  
  
Snape was lunging at the girls by now. Wes took the advantage of being in front of Snape and grabbed his wand. Snape actually climbed on top of a side table in the hallway to get it from her.  
  
"Kylie, catch!"  
  
"Wes, heads up!"  
  
"Poor little Snape-ikins lost his wand!"  
  
"Poor ikle little Snape-ee-poo!"  
  
Snape managed to get his wand back as the rest of the school came in for dinner.  
A/N: YOU'VE READ THE CHAPTER WHAT DO YA THINK GIVE GOOD OR BAD REVIEW TO HER (WEASLEYGIRL) CUZ I'M THE POET THAT CAN WRITE IN INK!!!!!! REVIEWS ARE OUR PAYMENT, IF YOU DON'T REVIEW THAT IS STEALING....BAD PEOPLE YOU.........PLEASE, WE NEED REVIEWS AND SO COULD RHIANNON (LOOK FOR REVERSAL.....HINT HINT) (WEASLEYGIRL IS A GOOD WRITER TOO BUT SHE HAS 100+ REVIEWS ON ONE STORY SO YOU CAN PICK WHICH OF US IS NEEDIER.) ~*~*~*~*~*RHIANNON~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey!! It's only on ONE story that I have reviews, I have a lot more that are in dire need of attention!!!!!! ~~~~WeasleyGirl  
  
OH YEAH, UMMM......WHY ARE YOU READING THIS.....YOU SHOULD BE REVIEWING!!!!!!  
  
INSERT MEXICAN HAT DANCE SONG: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! HEY!!!  
  
REMEMBER, IT HURTS YOU WHEN WE CAN'T IMPROVE SO WRITE A REVIEW SO WE CAN SHUT UP AND REMOVE THE BAD JUNK! ITS 2 IN THE MORNING AND WE'RE GONNA DUNK BRYAN'S HEAD IN THE TOILET. TO SOLVE THE EQUATION FOIL IT.  
  
AU REVIOR!!!!!  
REMEMBER, STEALING IS BAD!!!!!!!!!!  
~~WeasleyGirl and Rhiannon~~ 


	5. Trueish Feelings Or Something Like That

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, we only own those unfamiliar to you. Fortunately, we are in the process of planning to kidnap Sean and Tom so we can make them ours.  
  
A/N: Enjoy! And give reviews!!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Five: True-ish Feelings Or Something Like That  
  
After managing to avoid Snape, Kylie and Wes made their way into the Great Hall where they tried to find a seat.  
  
Out of the crowd, they saw Ginny motioning to them. Mystified, they went over.  
  
"You aren't going to give more of those quill thingys are you?" asked Kylie petrified  
  
"No. . . I don't do that anymore. I have changed my ways. I am no longer addicted to the torture of innocent Muggles" Ginny said.  
  
"You sound like a Death-Eater, Ginny!" said Harry.  
  
"Who said I'm not?!" said Ginny crazily.  
  
Harry gulped. "So you were the short one?"  
  
"Dash it all! You aren't supposed to know but Voldie will be ever so pleased when I kill you and bring your lifeless body back to him! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" cackled Ginny evilly.  
  
Harry screamed and bolted from the table. He was so white he looked like Dimitri with a scar.  
  
"What the heck just happened?" he asked.  
  
"Erm. . . you were sleeping and then you just bolted up from the table in a frenzied state," Ginny explained.  
  
"I was sleeping?" Harry gasped.  
  
Ginny, Wes and Kylie nodded.  
  
"Oh. I thought you were a Death Eater, Ginny!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"What's a Death Eater?" asked Wes.  
  
"A Death Eater?" said Ginny before she burst out laughing.   
  
"It's not funny. You were going to kill me!" said Harry.  
  
Ginny just laughed harder.  
  
"What the heck is a Death Eater?!" yelled Wes impatiently.  
  
Gasps were heard around the Great Hall.  
  
"What?" asked Wes.  
  
"Death Eaters work for You-Know-Who," explained Ginny in a whisper.  
  
"No, we don't know who. Who is You-Know-Who??" asked Kylie.  
  
"Oh. . . I don't want to say his name. It's. . . (whisper) Voldemort."  
  
"VOLDEMORT??!" bellowed Kylie.  
  
More gasps and someone at the Hufflepuff table fainted.  
  
"What kind of a name is Voldemort?" asked Kylie.  
  
"Why can't you all say his name? What's the big deal?" Wes asked.  
  
"It's just not done. He is really evil and killed a whole bunch of people a few years back," Ginny said.  
  
"Oh. . . sorry," Kylie said.  
  
After that, there was an awkward silence, which fortunately was ended by Kylie looking at her watch and realizing that it was nearly 7.  
  
"Wes, I gotta go. I'm supposed to meet Oliver at 7 for the flying lesson. Have fun doing whatever you will do. Don't get into anymore fights. Okay?" teased Kylie.  
  
"Sure. Hey, don't do anything that I wouldn't do," Wes joked back.  
  
"Great, I could do absolutely anything then!" Kylie called back.  
  
As Kylie sped across the school back to the picture of the fat lady, she wondered if this would work out, between her and Oliver. It certainly seemed like he liked her, at least a little bit, she hoped. She was just afraid to screw it up. She knew that she hadn't felt this way about a guy since, well, ever.  
  
At last she rounded the corner to the picture, gave the password, ran up to her bed, combed her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. She jumped when she heard Oliver's voice call out her name.  
  
"Coming!" she called down the stairs.  
  
Oliver was waiting for her outside her dormitory and they quickly set off for the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for ummm. . . translating me and not getting mad," Kylie said nervously.  
  
"No worries. I liked it. It was kinda like a test, see if I did pay attention to my grandma," Oliver replied.  
  
"Oh. Well, thanks. I was pretty freaked out and I don't even know why I ran to your office. I guess it was because you helped me and Wes so much that I figured I should try it," Kylie said, blushing.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Here we are."  
  
"What is this game about?"  
  
"First of all, it is called Quidditch and is a way of life for people here. At the World Cup, people bet a great deal on their team and it is a huge event."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand. There are three Chasers, two Beaters, one seeker and a keeper. This is the Quaffle. The Chasers maneuver the Quaffle down the field and try to get it into one of those three hoops. The Beaters fly around the field trying to hit the Bludgers towards the other teams. You might want to hold this."  
  
"Okay. But what do I do? Hit it?"  
  
"Yes. Here it comes." Whack! "Nice one!!!! Watch out."   
  
The thing called the Bludger came pelting back at them. Oliver hurled himself onto the Bludger and got it back into the box. It was very nice to watch him wrestle with it. . . rather cute.  
  
"Okay. The Keeper blocks the goals and the Seeker catches a really small fast ball called the Golden Snitch. When he catches it, the game is over. Understand?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Okay, now for the flying bit of this. Are you ready?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Okay, lets try it this way first. Come over here and sit in front of me."  
  
"Like this?"  
  
"Yes, that's great. Now, I am going to kick off and we are going to go around the stadium once and then come back down. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
This was the most invigorating feeling Kylie had had in a long time. She felt great. The view was spectacular.   
  
When they landed, Kylie looked so happy.  
  
"Lets do it again!!!!" she said. "That was awesome!"  
  
"We will but lets see first if you can do it by yourself. I can catch you if you fall. Don't worry," Oliver told her. "Stand beside the broom and say 'UP'"  
  
To Kylie's surprise, it worked.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Excellent! Now, climb on and kick off."  
  
She did and was surprised that this didn't seem too hard.  
  
"Now what?" Kylie asked.  
  
"Fly around me in a circle."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
They were down on the field till it was nearly too dark to see.   
  
"That was so much fun! Thank you," Kylie exclaimed as she hugged Oliver.  
  
To her surprise, he didn't push her off.  
  
"I, umm, am glad you liked it," he said.  
  
~*~NEXT DAY~*~  
  
Kylie and Wes went into the Great Hall with the other students and talked about what they were going to do about Snape. It was obvious that he did not like them and they did not like him.   
  
"We should like run out of the room every time he comes in or something," Wes said.  
  
"Yeah or like don't eat or something." Kylie agreed.  
  
"What did we do though? Other than disrupt his class, turn Oliver to our side, take his wand and play catch and be Muggles or whatever they call us."  
  
"I can't imagine why. . . oh well, you can't be friends with everyone. Maybe we could find someone that he hates more than he hates us."  
  
"Like that boy with the scar!"  
  
"Yeah, but what could we do with him to get Snape not to hate us."  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Anyway, are you gonna fly tonight, Wes? You don't have to. I know you don't like heights."  
  
"Ha! I laugh at heights. But, I can't go, I am going to go see Dimitri."  
  
"You still have your plan? Figures that you are stuck on the evilest kid in the world. Do you really think that if you spend time with Dimitri, Draco will like you more?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Well I am going to have fun flying. I hope."  
  
Before they could finish their conversation, Hermione came over to them and sat down.  
  
"That was pretty weird what happened in Potions yesterday. Are you two okay?" Hermione asked. "What the devil were you shouting?"  
  
"A lot of rubbish. And I am bloody sick and tired of people asking why I said what I said!" Kylie responded rather angrily.  
  
"Okay. . . sorry."  
  
"So, you're the smartest girl in the school right?" asked Wes.  
  
"Yeah, its fun to see Draco so angry about it because my parents are Muggles, like you," responded Hermione.  
  
"If you are really smart, could you tell me all that you know about Draco?" asked Wes.  
  
"Sure. Okay, he's evil at the core, his parents are Death Eaters but don't say anything about that, he has like every girl in the school with a crush on him but goes out with Pansy Parkinson, the girl with the pug face and is kinda smart," Hemione rattled off.  
  
"Interesting. . . thanks" replied Wes.  
  
All of a sudden, Ginny Weasley was standing behind them. Wes and Kylie turned to talk to her but before they could say anything, Ginny spoke up.  
  
"Sit with me again. Let's talk about family!!! I have six older brothers. All of them have graduated except Ron. I always wanted to come here. It was really nice when I did. Harry saved my life in the first year. My mind was poisoned by You-Know-Who through a diary," rattled off Ginny.  
  
"Is that so," said Kylie.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I have older brothers too," said Wes. "One of them is really my cousin. And the other one tried to teach me to fly off the garage. It didn't quite work. I got a scar like what's his name. . . Scar Boy!"  
  
"Uh huh," said Ginny.  
  
"Don't mind her," said Kylie. "She's insane."  
  
"Am not!!" yelled Wes.  
  
"Please, you're in love with Draco Malfoy. That counts as insane."  
  
"Whatever. At least he likes me back," said Wes, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"He does not," said Kylie indignantly.  
  
"Actually," said Ginny, "I heard him talking to Crabbe and Goyle earlier. About Wes. It was. . . interesting what he said."  
  
"What did he say?!" gasped Wes.  
  
"Well, I don't know if I should tell you," said Ginny.  
  
Wes grabbed Ginny's arms and shook her hard. "YOU TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"LET GO OF ME!!!!!!!" screamed Ginny.  
  
"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I REFUSE UNTIL YOU LET GO OF ME!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Just shut up, both of you. You're acting like two year olds!" said Kylie going back to her potatoes.  
  
"Oh look!" said Wes, letting go of Ginny. "There's Draco now. I can just go ask him!" She bounded off to the other side of the Great Hall as Kylie and Ginny shook their heads at her.  
  
"DRACO!!!" screamed Wes as she grabbed him round the middle and squeezed.   
  
"Argh! Muggle! Get off me!" Draco cried.  
  
"Not until you tell me what you said about me!"  
  
"What? I don't talk to my friends about you," said Draco nervously. "No."  
  
"You're lying, Draco. My daddy was in the Police and I know how to tell when someone is bloody lying. Your voice did a funky roller coaster thingy. And you're breathing quite irregularly," stated Wes.  
  
"That's only cause you have a tight hold round my middle."  
  
"But you're really comfortable!"  
  
"Come on, Wes. You're making me uncomfortable."  
  
"So."  
  
"So, get off me! Muggle!"  
  
Wes let go of Draco and looked at him. "Your purple streak is fading," she said. "Maybe I should throw more potatoes at you!"  
  
"NO!!!!"  
  
"THEN TEACH ME QUADULITCH!!!"  
  
"First of all, it's Quidditch," responded Draco, testily. "Secondly, stop yelling at me!"  
  
"But you promised to teach me!" Wes pouted.  
  
"No, I didn't!"  
  
Draco started to walk away, but Wes called after him, "But when are you going to teach me how to play Qu. . . Qa. . . whatchumacallit??"  
  
"When you get the name right!" he called back.  
  
"Fine!" Wes paused. "Teach me to play QUIDDITCH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Er. . . fine," said Draco, sort of pleased Wes finally got the name right.  
  
"Yay! Come on! Let's go!" And Wes dragged Draco from the Great Hall.  
  
Across the hall, Oliver was entering and he came over to sit by Kylie.  
  
"I thought you had to sit at the Staff Table," pointed out Kylie.  
  
"I didn't feel like it," said Oliver, helping himself to some chicken.  
  
"Ooo, someone likes someone else!" sing-songed Ginny.  
  
Oliver blushed and grabbed the peas.  
  
"Ginny! Shut up!" gasped Kylie, horrified.  
  
"What? It's true isn't it? Come on, if you just would admit your feelings for each other, it would make this a whole lot easier," said Ginny.  
  
Kylie and Oliver looked at each other, then quickly turned back to their food, each blushing furiously.  
  
"Come on, now," said Ginny. "Oliver, you first."  
  
"Er, no that's ok. And it's Mr. Wood, thanks."  
  
"But Kylie gets to call you Oliver!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"That's because I lo--- er. . ." said Oliver.  
  
"Ok, now we're getting somewhere!" stated Ginny, proudly.  
  
"Did you almost say that you love me?" gasped Kylie.  
  
"Er. . . did I? I can't really remember."  
  
"I think I'm going to throw up my chicken!" said Kylie as she rushed from the Great Hall.  
  
"Well, go after her," said Ginny, bluntly.  
  
"Right," said Oliver as he dashed after Kylie.  
  
Meanwhile, Kylie had run a few corridors by now and she stopped and slid down the wall, hyperventilating.   
  
"I can't do this. Oliver might really like me!"  
  
Just then, Wes came into view with Draco beside her.  
  
"Kylie!" said Wes. "What are you doing on the floor?"  
  
"Wes! Draco! I'm. . . er. . ." she noticed that Wes and Draco were holding hands. "Are you holding hands?"  
  
"No!" shouted Draco as he tried to get out of Wes's grasp. However, Wes only held his hand tighter before sticking it in her pocket.  
  
"What is this?!" gasped Draco.  
  
"Stop feeling me up, Draco!" yelped Wes.  
  
"I was doing no such thing! I just wondered what this," he pulled something out of her pocket, "is."  
  
"My Tic-Tacs!" screamed Wes. "You found them! Oh Draco, I'm eternally at your debt!" she said hugging him.  
  
"Er, right," Draco said, dragging Wes off him.  
  
"Let's play Quidditch!" said Wes.  
  
"Actually, I don't feel up to it as much anymore. How about tomorrow?"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Draco started to walk off.  
  
"Where are you going?" Wes called after him.  
  
"To the Slytherin Common Room!"  
  
"OOO, I'll join you! Bye Kylie!" she yelled over her shoulder, as Draco groaned.  
  
"Sure just leave me to have a panic attack all by myself!"  
  
"Oh, did I cause that?" asked Oliver, appearing at her side.  
  
"Oh, crap," said Kylie.   
  
~*~  
  
Wes was happily following Draco after his Transfiguration class the next day, annoying the hell out of him (as usual).  
  
Today was one of those usual days, although not quite so as Dimitri (who usually followed Wes everywhere) was nowhere to be found. Anyway, Wes was bugging Draco about him liking her and about how he knows he does, but just won't admit it because he's scared of commitment.  
  
"But, you know, there's always Dimitri. He'll commit to me, if I ask him to," Wes was saying to Draco's back as he walked down a corridor.  
  
"Why would you want to have Dimitri commit to you?" Draco asked, genuinely concerned. It wasn't like he liked Wes. Oh no, quite the opposite really. Although he didn't really hate the girl, come to think of it. Anyway, he was just. . . concerned for Wes' well being, and according to Draco, Dimitri was one of those bad kids you didn't want anyone to hang around with. In fact, one might go as far as to say Draco's concern was one a parent would have for a child. He was naturally wary of Dimitri. He just didn't seem normal. Never mind the whole thing about him never coming out in the sun. And it wasn't commonplace to be that pale. Even Draco wasn't THAT pale.  
  
Wes was talking now, defending Dimitri, sparking Draco's anger. "Dimitri genuinely cares about me, Draco. In fact, I have reason to believe he loves me. And guess what, we have a date tonight!"  
  
"You have a date with Dimitri??"  
  
"No silly! WE have a date!! Remember, Dumbledore said you were to teach me to fly on a broom tonight? And you promised."  
  
Draco, naturally, had forgotten. Things to do with Wes he automatically blocked from his mind. "Oh, I suppose we do. But it's not a date. If I ever hear you say it's a date ever again, I will seriously hurt you."  
  
"Aw, Draco," said Wes, giving him a "cute" look. "You know you would never hurt me! You love me too much."  
  
Amazing, really, how that girl could switch moods so quickly.  
  
"I don't love you, Wes," Draco retorted, clearly angry. "For the last time, I am a Malfoy. We don't fall for Muggles. It would disgrace the family name."  
  
"You talk about your family name too much," said Wes. "I have a name too, you know. It's long. 'Cause, you know, Wes Taylor isn't my FULL name. Neither is Wesleigh Taylor. Do you want to hear my FULL name??"  
  
"Why not, I've got nothing better to do," sighed Draco. He figured this wouldn't take too long; anything to get Wes to leave him alone.  
  
Boy was he wrong. And unprepared. Totally unprepared.  
  
Wes cleared her throat and began, "My FULL name is: Wesleigh Ann Marie Margaret Natalia Victoria Ramona Abigail Rachel Rebecca Wynonna Yvonne Claire Nicole Sarah Lynn Ashley Gwendolyn Sally Beatrice Lauren Amanda Samantha Katherine Stephanie Susan Alicia Jill Angela Hannah Tina Megan Reese Renee Grace Mary Delia Desdemona Virginia Taylor."  
  
Draco stared at her, his mouth open in shock. "My god, that's your name?!"  
  
Wes proudly smiled. "Yep."  
  
"That took you about five minutes to say!"  
  
"Forty seconds, actually."  
  
"Still."  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Wes and Draco turned around to find Ron Weasley leaning on a wall nearby.  
  
"Sorry," he said. "Couldn't help overhearing your name there, Wes."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, which Wes saw and slapped him for.  
  
"Anyway, I was wondering. . . is your dad an accountant, by any chance?" asked Ron.  
  
"Erm. . . yes, actually he is. How did you know that??" Wes asked, a bit startled.  
  
"You have the family name of Virginia. My sister's got it, only it's her first name. Mum's got it too, only it's her. . . let's see. . . sixth name, I think."  
  
"Erm. . . sorry, but what's that mean?"  
  
"Wes!! We're related!"  
  
Wes stumbled and ran into Draco, who surprisingly caught her. "I'm. . . what?!"  
  
"Related to me! Your dad is my mum's distant Muggle cousin!"  
  
"But. . . I just. . . how?" stammered Wes.  
  
"I looked through the family tree and noticed your name. A bit scary that was."  
  
"Oh dear lord," said Draco. "Your life just keeps getting worse for you. First a Muggle, now related to the Weasley's. There's no way in hell that I would fall for you now, Wes."  
  
"Damn!" screamed Wes.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: REVIEW!!!!!  
  
And thanks to those few that do review!!!  
  
~~WeasleyGirl and Rhiannon, over and out~~  
  
(ORLANDO BLOOM IS HOT!!!!!!!!!!! ~WeasleyGirl)  
  
(SO IS SEAN, DON'T LEAVE HIM OUT!!!!!!!!~~~RHIANNON)  
  
(WELL, TOM FELTON AND JOEL FROM GOOD CHARLOTTE ARE HOT TOO ~WEASLEYGIRL) 


	6. Quidditch, Sevvie and CD's

Disclaimer: We own Dimitri aaaaand Kylie aaaaand Wes aaaaand we wish really really badly that we owned Oliver and Draco. But, haven't we already said that, haven't we? Anyway, our faithful reviewers, you know who you are *Amber*, already know that, from the stories and our rantings in our *favorite* class (gag us, with a spork!).  
  
A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!! the usual bla bla bla  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you mean 'Ah, crap'." Oliver asked Kylie as he sat down on the floor to join her.  
  
"Nothing, please leave me alone." Kylie said.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Oliver got up and began to walk back down the corridor.  
  
"No wait! I didn't mean that." Kylie said between wheezes still on the floor. "I freak out when this happens. But I always have someone there to calm me down.... this hasn't happened before when I'm alone."  
  
"But your not alone, I'm here."  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean."  
  
Oliver sat back down and began to try and calm Kylie down. "Whatever, stop talking and breathe."  
  
Five minutes later:  
  
"Okay, I'm ok now." Kylie said.  
  
"Good." Oliver replied. "Now what?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Hey, why were you having a panic attack anyway?"  
  
"Because you said that you well, you know quite well what you said."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"And that's what made you run?"  
  
"Can we change the subject please?"  
  
"No."  
  
Kylie got up, trying to get away from this uncomfortable conversation. "I'm gonna go find Wes. Make sure she isn't making Draco ready to kill her again." Kylie said as she started to walk away.  
  
Oliver wasn't fooled by her act.  
  
"No, you don't!"  
  
Oliver got up and grabbed Kylie's arm.  
  
"Yes, I do." Kylie said as she tried to pull away.  
  
"Look, you can't run away every time someone says how they feel about you." Oliver said, pulling her back.  
  
"Actually, it's worked quite well for me the last 17 years."  
  
"Well not anymore."  
  
"Why not?" Kylie asked, obviously frustrated.  
  
"Because its true."  
  
"Look, I really l. . . I don't talk about my feelings. If you tell someone about your feelings, you can get hurt. Okay. I told you."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yes. Can I go now, please?"  
  
"No. Look at me. I wouldn't hurt you. I want to get to know you better. I don't want to ruin how I feel about you. It's too special. Now, you can go." Oliver said gently as he let her arm go.  
  
"Oh my gosh. . . I'm sorry. I am a bloody idiot. You probably hate me now, or think that I am some little kid or something."  
  
"Actually, I was thinking something quite the contrary. But go find Wes."  
  
"But. . . but. . . but. . ." Kylie stuttered, obviously bewildered.  
  
Oliver kissed her cheek lightly and then pushed her down the hallway.  
  
Meanwhile on the quidditch pitch:  
  
Wes practically bounced along side Draco, who is lugging a heavy box full of who knows what.  
  
"Now, Draco darling, teach me all that you know about quidditch." Wes cooed to a not-so-happy Draco.  
  
Draco laid down the box to explain. "Look. I'm only going to say this once. This is a broom."  
  
"Duh! What do you think I am? Some stupid Sheila?"  
  
"The thought had crossed my mind."  
  
"Come on. I know you love me. Teach me!"  
  
Draco opened the box and began taking out things to show the giddy Wes. "Fine. This is a quaffle. It gets passed down the field by the Chasers and put through one of the hoops. This is a bludger. I am not going to let it out because you would probably talk it to death, and I only have two."  
  
"Hey, that isn't very nice!"  
  
"Well, I am not nice so that's fine. Anyway. I am a Seeker. I try and catch the golden snitch. It is a walnut sized ball that flies really fast around the field."  
  
"Okay. . . now what?"  
  
"Just pay attention. Stand by the broom and say 'UP'."  
  
Wes went over to the broom, stood at its left side and did as Draco commanded. "Up!"  
  
The broom flew up.  
  
"Great. (sarcastically) Now, climb on."  
  
Wes practically leaped onto the broom. "Like this?"  
  
"Sure. Kick off the ground and hover."  
  
Wes kicked off and hovered about eight feet in the air.  
  
"I'M FLYING!!!!!!!" Wes shouted gleefully.  
  
"Okay. Come down."  
  
"I don't want to, Draco dearest."  
  
"Look, just come down, I'll show you something cool and then we can go."  
  
"Fine. If you promise that you and Dimitri will meet."  
  
"Whatever. Just come down."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Just come down!"  
  
Wes still did not know how to come down. She tried anyway, unsuccessfully. "Ow! Ow. . . ow. . . ow. . . ow. . . ow. . . ow. . . ow. . . ow. . . ow. . . ow. . . ow. . . ow!"  
  
Wes had fallen off the broom. After finishing her fit, Wes asked, "Hey, why didn't you catch me?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"No you didn't"  
  
"Yes I did. I, well, dropped you."  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Thanks a lot!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Sure, everyone's sorry. Oliver caught Kylie when we came here and I fell. Now, you can't even catch me."  
  
"Look, it was an accident."  
  
"Whatever. Lets have another go."  
  
Wes climbed back onto the broom and did exactly the same things. She remembered how to get up but getting down was the hard part. Once again, she fell. This time when Wes fell, Draco caught her. However, he promptly let her down, in an obvious attempt to minimize contact with a Muggle.  
  
"Oh Draco! You do care!" Wes exclaimed as she hugged Draco tightly around the middle.  
  
"Get off." Draco said, not as defensively as before. "Come on, Wes. Go. People will see."  
  
"Are you too embarrassed to proclaim our love?" Wes asked, no longer hugging Draco but still too close for his comfort.  
  
"Sod off."  
  
"Fine. I am going to find Kylie. Thank you for the lesson, my dear sweet Draco."  
  
At this Draco turned a violent shade of red and Wes walked away, laughing to herself.  
  
Back to Kylie:  
  
"Hey, you! Where's Wes?" Kylie yelled to Draco as she ran across the field.  
  
"Muggles....Will I ever be rid of them? Argh. Bother. Look, Wes went to find you." Draco said, annoyed. "Just go now. Okay. You're not wanted here."  
  
"Screw you!" SLAP! "What does Wes see in you? Honestly. You are horribly......"  
  
"Horribly handsome, yes I know."  
  
"In your dreams. You're horribly evil!"  
  
"Just go."  
  
"Fine but first....." SLAP! "There. That settles it. Now, I can go."  
  
Kylie turned around and went back up to the castle, hoping against hope to find Wes quickly.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Wes hadn't been to see Dimitri in a very long time. She decided to find him during the flying lesson. Something just popped into her head telling her to visit him. As Wes made her way down to his area of the school, under a statue, she actually wondered why she was going to see him. He wasn't great looking and was a wee bit odd.  
  
"What are you doing, Taylor?" hissed the voice that Wes had come to know as Snape's.  
  
"Oh, nothing Professor," Wes cheerfully said back.  
  
"It is not a very good idea to be in this part of the school alone. There are all sorts of things here . . .but I doubt that you would understand. After all, you are a Muggle."  
  
"Weird things like yourself, Professor?" Wes asked innocently.  
  
"Twenty points from . . .blast never mind!" roared Professor Snape.  
  
"Freak," muttered Wes under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" Snape hissed.  
  
"Erm . . .Leak?"  
  
"Leak? What leak?"  
  
"That one over there!" Wes shouted, pointing. Snape looked over his shoulder. Wes ran for it.  
  
"Get back here!" Snape yelled to the quickly disappearing Wes.  
  
Seven minutes later Wes slammed into Kylie in the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
"Ow!!"  
  
"Kylie! Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Wes? Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
Wes dusted her clothes off and said, "I had my flying lesson with Draco, then I decided to go and see Dimitri but ran into Sevie first, and I narrowly escaped him."  
  
"Wow, sounds . . .interesting."  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"So . . .Sevie?"  
  
"Professor Snape???"  
  
"Yeah, I know who you're talking about, but why are you calling him Sevie? Of all things!"  
  
"Erm. . ." In actuality, Wes had no idea why she was calling him Sevie. "That's for me to know and you to never find out!"  
  
"Cute. I slapped Draco."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Yep, twice."  
  
"Me too. Well, only once. But I did slap him!"  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
"'Cause he didn't catch me."  
  
"You're not having very good luck with that, are you?"  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
Draco walked into the Entrance Hall then. "Aw, crap. Not you two again."  
  
"DRACO!" screamed Wes, bounding over to him.  
  
He stuck his arms out before she could hug him to hold her back. "Oh no you don't!" he said.  
  
Kylie giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Draco.  
  
"You two are so cute!" Kylie gushed.  
  
"No we're not!" gasped Draco in horror.  
  
"Yes we are!" gasped Wes at the same time in joyful satisfaction.  
  
"Put a chocolate frog in it, Wes," said Draco, looking surly.  
  
"In what?" she asked.  
  
Kylie rolled her eyes and Draco said, "Never mind."  
  
"JOEL IS HOTTTTTT!" Wes cried.  
  
"What?!" asked Draco.  
  
"Oh, no, not him again!" said Kylie.  
  
"Joel who?" asked Draco.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know . . ." said Wes, mysteriously.  
  
"Actually, I would. I would like to know who else you think is hot, besides me of course."  
  
"Oh, getting jealous are we?" said Kylie.  
  
"No, I just want to know who this Joel person is."  
  
"He's the lead singer in my favorite band. They're called Good Charlotte and he has this twin named Benji and they used to look exactly alike 'cause they're identical twins, you know, but somehow now Benji looks a lot different. But anyway, they have REALLY good music and I wish CD players would work here because I am being Good Charlotte deprived!" rattled off Wes.  
  
Kylie smiled and nodded.  
  
"What's a CD player?" asked Draco.  
  
"Uff da! What do you mean what's a CD player? How do you not know what a CD player is??!!" yelled Kylie.  
  
"Er . . ." said Draco.  
  
"GAH! Never mind!" said Kylie, furiously.  
  
"Hey, Draco, maybe you could whoosh us a CD player like y'all whooshed us here?" asked Wes.  
  
"How could he get us a CD player when he doesn't even know what one is??" asked Kylie.  
  
"Wait. . . Ah ha!!!! There has been a CD in my bag all the time!"  
  
"Draco, listen. . this is a CD. . . you put it in a CD player. You are going to get it for us," said Kylie.  
  
"What can I get, if I get this for you?" asked Draco.  
  
"Wes will leave you alone for a month."  
  
"It's a deal!!!!!"  
  
"Wait. I will what?" asked Wes.  
  
"You will leave Draco alone for a month." Kylie explained. "Remember, this is for OUR own good!!!!!"  
  
"Fine. . . make sure you get one that can use batteries!" Wes said grudgingly.  
  
"What are batteries?" asked Draco.  
  
"Just try it and we'll tell you if it's right," Kylie said.  
  
"Fine. . . Accio CD player!" roared Draco.  
  
Whoosh!  
  
"Dash it all!" shouted Wes. "IT has a plug."  
  
"Try again," said Kylie, frustrated.  
  
"Say 2 battery-operated portable CD players."  
  
"Accio 2 battery-operated portable CD players!" Draco roared again.  
  
Whoosh!  
  
"Yea!!!!!!! You're the best!!!!!" Wes said as she started to hug Draco but remembered the deal and stopped.  
  
"How about getting rid of the purple in my hair?" Draco asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Well. . . we can't," Kylie said.  
  
"WHAT??!!" shrieked Draco, furiously.  
  
"Ask that chick that you date. Flower girl." Wes said.  
  
"Pansy. . . she is stupid."  
  
All of a sudden, Dumbledore came running down the stairway. "What have you done? Muggles saw the CD players and called the police!!" he roared.  
  
"Well. . . um. . . Draco. . .um. . . nothing," said Kylie, hiding the CD players.  
  
"Explain," Dumbledore said, a little more calmly.  
  
"NO! I refuse. You can't make me do anything, you're not my parents. I don't wanna," Wes said stubbornly.  
  
"No one has ever defied me before! Whatever shall I do?" Dumbledore asked himself.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Seriously, we are getting depressed. . .give us feedback, PLEASE. . . *INSERT WEASLEYGIRL AND RHIANNON ON HANDS AND KNEES, BEGGING* PLEASE. . . WE NEED YOUR HELP. . . tell a friend about the excellent stories on fanfiction.net 


	7. Someone Call For A Hero?

Disclaimer: We don't own Draco and Oliver and all those folk, but we did create Wes and Kylie and Dimitri and Superhero Draco and the leather outfit!  
  
A/N: Ok, for us, the age a person is considered an adult is 18. Remember this. It might be a different age for you so don't flame us saying "But people are adults at 21, or 19, or 17, or 104!" Got it?  
  
Also, all Draco's hero stuff (Hero-Sense, rules, motto, etc.) was created by Rhiannon.  
  
The leather outfit was created by WeasleyGirl, so blame her!  
  
The magical potatoes were created by both of us! Notice how no one seems to ever EAT those?  
  
~*~  
  
A few days later found everyone at breakfast. They were all happily chatting when the mail came.  
  
Kylie and Wes had soon learned to dismiss this odd happening as they never got mail anyway.  
  
Today, however, a brown barn owl fluttered down next to Wes with a present tied to its leg. Wes screamed gleefully when she realized the card was addressed to her. She ripped off the card and opened it.  
  
"Who's it from?" asked Kylie.  
  
"My brother!" she screamed. "He just got back from canoeing in Ely, Minnesota! He's sent me my birthday present!"  
  
"It's your birthday?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yep!" screamed Wes. "I'm 18!"  
  
"Oh dear Lord!" gasped Harry. "She's an adult!"  
  
"Mwhahahahahahahaha!" laughed Wes. "Yep, I was born November 17, 18 years ago at 12:01 in the morning! My mummy was in labor for 13 hours!"  
  
"Thanks for sharing, Wes," grimaced Ron.  
  
"Oh, Ronniekins," sighed Wes, shaking her head. "It could've been worse."  
  
"Um, Wes?" said Kylie. "What about your present?"  
  
"Oh my God!" screamed Wes. She grabbed the present and ripped it open. She pulled out a 2 ½ foot canoe paddle. "Ooo," she said. "You are my paddle, and I shall name you Benji!"  
  
"What else is in here?" asked Kylie, digging through the box. "OOO! Wes, he sent all your CDs!"  
  
"YAY!" screamed Wes.  
  
"But how did he get this stuff here?" asked Kylie.  
  
"Oh a few days ago I wandered up to the Owlery and wrote him a letter saying we weren't dead and stuff and that my birthday was coming up and no one here was bound to get me anything, because Draco dislikes me and all, so if he could send a present. . ." Wes explained.  
  
"Oh," said Kylie.  
  
"Now, I've gotten two presents!" exclaimed Wes. "Thanks, Kylie, by the way."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Do you think I could get more?" wondered Wes.  
  
Everyone shrugged.  
  
Wes stood up on the table and yelled, "Hey everyone! It's my birthday today! I'm 18! I'm an adult at last!"  
  
The Great Hall was silent for all of two seconds until everyone yelled together, "OH MY GOD!" and someone at the Hufflepuff table fainted.  
  
Snape, meanwhile, took this news horribly and he started screaming and running around the place. As he ran by Kylie she conveniently placed a bowl of mashed potatoes on the ground and tripped him. He fell right into the potatoes, unconscious.  
  
"Hey, Wes!" yelled Kylie. "You've gotten another owl!"  
  
"Yay!" screamed Wes, again. She grabbed Benji and tore open her next present. She pulled out a green sweater that read "W loves D" in silver stitching.  
  
"That's from my mum!" gasped Ron in horror.  
  
"Somehow she always knows," said Ginny.  
  
"Hey, look," said Wes, "a pan of fudge! It says "Welcome to the family!" in icing!"  
  
"Oh God," said Ron. "It's official, my life is ruined."  
  
Wes was about to reply when another present was zapped into her lap. She looked at the card which said only "Happy Birthday" and had no signature.  
  
"An anonymous gift!" cried Kylie. "Those are the best kind because you don't have to write a Thank You card!"  
  
Wes grinned and ripped open the box while Ron yelled, "I had a hard enough time being poor, and now you're really in my family! This is gonna be - my God, is that leather?!"  
  
Wes had opened her gift to reveal a leather outfit (much like Natalie Portman's in the second Star Wars movie).  
  
"Wes has got a boyfriend!" sang Kylie.  
  
"Kylie's got one too!" Wes sang back.  
  
Kylie turned VERY red.  
  
"Who do you think sent it?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Dunno," said Wes. "But I'm gonna go try it on!" She got up from the table and tripped over Snape. She managed to untangle herself after gasping, "He's muscular under those clothes!" causing Ron and Harry to throw up and Neville to faint. Wes finally ran into the bathroom.  
  
Snape woke up a few minutes later and ran down into his dungeon. However, Kylie noticed his hair was miraculously clean from the potatoes.  
  
Wes didn't come back in time for Potions, which was their first class that day. However, she did come stumbling in 15 minutes late wearing her new leather outfit. Everyone turned to look at her and all the boy's mouths dropped open, including Snape's. Granted, Wes was carrying a paddle. Wes's mouth also dropped when she noticed that Snape's hair was clean.  
  
"Take you seat, Taylor," Snape said, but not quite as menacingly as he typically sounded.  
  
"Can I have a detention?" asked Wes, clearly wanting to spend time with Snape, who, in her completely nonprofessional opinion, was suddenly very hot.  
  
Snape just glared at her.  
  
"But my seat is taken!" Wes said, exasperatedly.  
  
"Sit by Finnigan, then!"  
  
"Okay!" Wes replied. She then hopped over toward Seamus. In her efforts, she misjudged where her seat was and landed on Seamus's lap. "Sorry, Seamus," she said.  
  
"S'ok. You can stay there if you like. I don't mind," Seamus said, dreamily.  
  
"Oh, Seamus. You're so nice to me. It's just my birthday," Wes told him as she moved off him into her seat. "But anyways, your lap is a tad uncomfortable. Something was poking me."  
  
Seamus blushed scarlet.  
  
"It's a good think robes are so baggy. I think all the guys, including the good Professor here, have that exact same problem," Kylie said, bluntly.  
  
"What problem?" asked Wes, stupidly, not noticing the red faces in the room.  
  
"Detention, Johnson," Snape said, icily.  
  
"But, Professor! I wanted the detention, not Kylie! She only wants detention that involves flying lessons!" Wes said as Kylie began to blush. "But if you don't want to give me a detention, you can use Benji to paddle me."  
  
Seamus gasped and fell off his chair.  
  
"What is your problem? Were you hit in the head with a canoe? It happened to Kylie and she fell off her chair lots. Here, Benji will save you," Wes said, reaching Benji out to Seamus.  
  
Seamus accidentally fell onto Wes as she pulled him forward.  
  
"Can you say desperate?" whispered Pansy Parkinson from the back.  
  
"Honestly, Seamus! The balance is one thing, but keep your hands to yourself!" Wes cried. "That's Draco's place to touch, not yours!"  
  
Kylie began rocking back and forth as madness ensued.  
  
Wes rolled on the ground in a fit of giggles. Meanwhile, Draco began to sneak over towards them. While the class was busy determining if Wes was all right or not, Draco kicked Wes in the head, "accidentally," knocking her unconscious. Seamus saw Wes unconscious and gave her mouth to mouth.  
  
Kylie screamed and passed out, unnoticed.  
  
Snape hurried over, knocked Seamus out of the way, shouting, "NO! I am certified!" as he whipped out his CPR certification card. He then proceeded to resuscitate Wes.  
  
All of a sudden, Professor McGonagall came in and screamed, "PDA!!! She's a minor, Severus!!"  
  
Wes stirred, muttered, "But I'm 18," and passed back out.  
  
"Oh never mind then," said McGonagall, backing out of the room.  
  
"She needs more CPR, sir," said Seamus. "Let me help!" he continued as he crawled over Wes.  
  
"Back off boy!" yelled Snape.  
  
At that moment, Wes woke up again. She noticed Snape above her head and Seamus by her hips. She turned her head and saw Draco's shoe. She looked up at him.  
  
"Draco, what's in your pants?" she asked.  
  
Everyone looked at Draco, who quickly covered himself with his robes.  
  
Wes giggled and said, "This is the best birthday ever!"  
  
Snape somehow managed to calm the class and start the lesson. Wes and Seamus had a bit of trouble with their potion as Seamus was busy ogling Wes and drooling. Finally Potions was over and Kylie (who had woken up) followed the Gryffindors to Herbology while Wes sneakily followed the Slytherins to History of Magic.  
  
Wes chose a seat one row ahead of Draco and diagonally from him. He gulped when he saw her but she was ignoring him because she was busy trying to get another Slytherin boy's hands off her.  
  
Binns started class and the boy was still harassing Wes. Draco felt a bit bad for her so he body binded the boy.  
  
Wes turned to look at Draco and she beamed at him. For the rest of the class period, Wes and Draco played mind games with each other and by the end of class, Draco realized he didn't find Wes as annoying as he used to. Was he warming up to her??!  
  
~*~  
  
During lunch that day, Wes decided to go show Dimitri her new gifts and say, "It's my birthday. . . where's my present?"  
  
She knocked on his statue and he poked his head out.  
  
"Wes!" he shouted happily. "You came to visit me at last!"  
  
"Yep! It's my birthday. . . where's my present?" asked Wes.  
  
"Well. . . er. . . hey! Nice outfit!" replied Dimitri.  
  
"Yeah. I dunno who gave it to me though," said Wes, 'modeling' it to him.  
  
"I like it. It shows a lot of your neck. That's your best feature, you know. . ."  
  
"Really? You think so?" said Wes, trying to look at her neck.  
  
"I know so," he said, smoothly. "Come into my statue with me, Wes."  
  
"Ok!" Wes followed him into his statue. He motioned to a well placed desk.  
  
"You can sit there."  
  
"Cool," said Wes as she hopped onto the desk and placed Benji beside her.  
  
"Wes," Dimitri began. "I have a gift for you. I can grant you millions of birthdays. . . but you'll never have to grow old."  
  
"I could stay 18 forever?!" she asked, incredulously.  
  
"Yes. . . AND, you could live with me for eternity!"  
  
"Oh, well I don't know. . . we barely now each other. . . I doubt my parents would approve. . . and, no offense, but I don't like you THAT much."  
  
"What if I told you you didn't have a choice?"  
  
Wes paused. "Hey, Dimitri! You've got fangs!"  
  
"Yes, I do. I can give you some as well. . ."  
  
"As long as they're not those really cheap ones. . . I like the kind that glows in the dark!"  
  
"Well, these kind will last. . . FOREVER!"  
  
"Coooool! But no thanks. My heart belongs to Draco. I couldn't spend eternity without him."  
  
"I'm sorry, I can only have one Evil Queen, and Draco just won't do!"  
  
"Well, what about. . . Hermione? Don't you want her instead?"  
  
"Nah, you look more the part!"  
  
"Damn this leather outfit! But hey, Pansy Parkinson is pale skinned and dark haired too. And I'm sure she wouldn't mind being your sex slave for eternity!"  
  
"Um, no," said Dimitri. "Do we really want Pansy around forever?" he asked as he started to advance on Wes. He winked seductively.  
  
Wes giggled and blushed.  
  
Precisely at that moment in time, Draco Malfoy came dashing through the statue's door.  
  
"Damn, I'm good!" he said to no one in particular.  
  
"Damn, I thought I sealed that door," muttered Dimitri, annoyed.  
  
"Someone call for a hero?" Draco asked roguishly.  
  
"Actually, no," said Wes. "But I thought about it. . . and you."  
  
"No wonder my Hero Sense was haywire. It's you!" declared Draco. "Honestly, I must have it get checked out. Since I met you, all I've been doing is dashing through doorways yelling, "If someone says 'Oh No!' then in will come Draco!" Damn, I knew I forgot something!! Wes! You are ruining my act! If there were any more of you, I would kill myself! Let alone the fact that you can be annoying, you screw up my Hero Sense!"  
  
While Draco was raving, Dimitri had begun to corner Wes. When he bared his fangs, Wes screamed and this managed to jerk Draco out of his rant.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" shouted Draco as he lunged toward Dimitri. Being that there were no weapons handy, Draco grabbed Benji and began to whack Dimitri with it mercilessly.  
  
Dimitri slumped against the wall after 5 minutes of the attack and Draco took advantage of his weakness. He whipped out a wooden stake and stabbed it through Dimitri's heart. Wes screamed and Dimitri vanished.  
  
As Wes and Draco turned to leave, Wes asked him, "Hey, how did you do that?"  
  
"The only was to kill a vampire is to stab them through the heart with a wooden stake," Draco stated bluntly.  
  
"And you just happened to have a wooden stake?"  
  
"Rule number 11 of the Super Hero rulebook is to ALWAYS have a wooden stake readily available."  
  
"Oh, Draco, how can I ever thank you?"  
  
"Don't. It's my job. And DON'T say anything about this. To ANYONE! EVER!!!!!!"  
  
"But I feel like I should at least hug you," Wes said as her voice broke and she started crying. "But there are still a few more days left in your month!"  
  
Draco stood uncomfortably for about 5 minutes while Wes bawled her eyes out before he tentatively reached out and patted her on the head. "There, there, Wes, it's okay," he said.  
  
"No, it's not. People hate me. Look at me! I'm wearing a leather outfit that I still don't now who gave to me and no on wants to touch me!" she wailed.  
  
"Er. . . that's not exactly the problem. The problem is that too many people want to touch you."  
  
"Not the people who matter, like you!"  
  
"Fine, you can have a SMALL hug!"  
  
Wes looked up cheerfully and bounced over to Draco and gave him a hug. He patted her once on the back and pushed her off.  
  
She skipped down the hall but quickly turned, skipped back and grabbed Benji from Draco's belt saying, "This is mine," and skipped off down the hall again.  
  
Lunch was still going on in the Great Hall so Wes joined Kylie.  
  
"Draco just hugged me!" Wes exclaimed, immediately.  
  
"What? Why?" said an astonished Kylie, choking on her carrot.  
  
"Oh, erm, I'm not supposed to tell. . . but, er, Dimitri's dead!"  
  
"Thank God! Oh, er, whoops! I mean, I'm sorry. . ." said Kylie.  
  
"Nah, it's ok. He wanted to make me his Evil Queen for eternity. What a poophead!" laughed Wes.  
  
The two finished lunch and went off to their afternoon classes.  
  
Looking back on the day, Wes decided that it had, in fact, been the best birthday ever. . .  
  
Except, it could have been made more completely awesome if Draco had worn a yellow leather thong.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N from WeasleyGirl: Argh, my hands hurt. Me and Rhiannon wrote this whole thing up on paper so I had to type it all! And I still have to do the next chapter!  
  
We wrote two chapter over the course of two days and we're putting them both up at the same time so y'all best REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
GET GOING!!!!!!!  
  
And no one worded reviews or reviews that just say, "Good job" or "Nice chapter" because they're short and take two seconds and don't prove you actually read the chapter! We're already depressed enough! Give us some good long reviews so we can be HAPPY!  
  
Bye! 


	8. Christmas, Christmas, What A Day

Disclaimer: Blah, we know!  
  
A/N: MORE CRAZINESS!!! Prepare yourselves. You have been warned.  
  
Oh, yeah, some slight cutsie mushy stuff in this chapter.  
  
~*~  
  
The days sped by from November 17 to December 12. The air was buzzing with holiday festiveness. Kylie and Wes were in awe at how seriously these people took the holidays.  
  
"Hey, Kylie! Look at this! If I walk up to the suit of armor, it sings and if I walk back, it says, "Happy Christmas"!" Wes exclaimed gleefully.  
  
"That's nice, Wes. Come on. We're late," Kylie said for the 10th time that day.  
  
"So, Kylie, old buddy, old pal, what are you getting me for Christmas?"  
  
"I dunno. A rock," Kylie joked.  
  
"Awesome. You're getting coal."  
  
"Great. Something I could use."  
  
"How are ya gonna--" Wes began.  
  
"Hey, what should I get Oliver?" Kylie interrupted.  
  
"I dunno. Go ask Harry. I heard he used to be on the Quidditch team with him when Oliver was Captain."  
  
"Ok!" said Kylie as she bounded off and left Wes to be amused by the suits of armor.  
  
Kylie met up with Harry a few minutes later. "Hiya, Harry!" she said.  
  
"Oh, er, hi, Kylie," he responded. "I thought you were Colin Creevey for a second, there!"  
  
"Right. Listen, I wan to get Oliver something good for Christmas, but I don't now what to get him. Do you have any ideas?" asked Kylie.  
  
"Er. . ." replied Harry.  
  
"Oh! You should do a "12 Days of Christmas" with him!" put in Hermione.  
  
"Yes, but what should I get him?!" yelled Kylie.  
  
"How about a Quaffle," suggested Harry.  
  
"I'll think about it," said Kylie, lying.  
  
She walked away from Harry and Hermione. She turned a corner to find Wes there.  
  
"How did you just get here?" gasped Kylie. "You're not where I left you!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I found a secret passage," Wes replied, nonchalantly. Then she cleared her throat and yelled, "OH NO!" She paused. Then screamed in frustration. "Damn! He's not listening to me!"  
  
"Ooookay," said Kylie, quickly walking away.  
  
She turned another corner and found Draco curled up on the floor, rolling around.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Wes is making my Hero Sense go berserk!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Sure. . ." said Kylie as she ran away.  
  
Kylie ran into many different people that day and asked all of them what she should get Oliver. Every single one of them told her a Quaffle except for Peeves in a suit of armor who said "a nude picture of yourself."  
  
Still blushing furiously from the remark, Kylie bumped into Oliver himself next.  
  
"Oh, hi, Kylie," he said, happily.  
  
"Hi, Oliver!" she replied.  
  
"Hey, do you need anything? Running out of anything?" he asked.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"How about you? Need a Quaffle?"  
  
"Don't think so."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Well, I'll see you later."  
  
"Yep. Bye."  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Wes was running around the school yelling, "OH NO!" just to try to get Draco to appear.  
  
As a matter of fact, Wes ran into Draco in the next corridor.  
  
"Aha! Draco! You have 2 days left of freedom!" she cried.  
  
Draco looked horrified. "That's IT?!"  
  
"Yep! 2 days, 3 hours, and 27 minutes!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH (random A/N from WeasleyGirl: This is reminding me of my own story! "How Time Flies When You're Not Having Fun" GO READ IT!!! ( shameless self promotion) HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Draco bellowed.  
  
"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wes laughed, evilly.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Kylie came up to Wes and said, "What are you getting Draco for Christmas?"  
  
"Myself," she responded, casually.  
  
"Yourself?"  
  
"Yep, I'm wearing my leather outfit, putting a green bow on me, wrapping myself in a box and putting it outside the Slytherin common room."  
  
"How are getting the box down there?" wondered Kylie.  
  
"Seamus."  
  
"Seamus?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"How'd you get him to agree to that?"  
  
"You don't wanna know."  
  
"You're not having sex with him, are you?!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Thank God."  
  
"I have to save myself for Draco that night!"  
  
"Oh, God, you did NOT just say that!"  
  
"HAHA!! I did."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!'  
  
~*~  
  
Kylie ended up making Oliver paper-mache Quidditch balls for his 12 Days of Christmas, along with some other trinkets. Kylie had received loads of different things from Oliver who had decided to do a 12 Days of Christmas on her!  
  
Finally it was December 25. That morning was complete chaos in the girl's room. Wes was busy changing into her leather outfit and Kylie was frantically worrying about the mess that was her hair, while Lavender was busy trying to look sexy so she could win Seamus back from Wes.  
  
When Wes came out of the bathroom fully dressed, Lavender looked jealously at the leather outfit.  
  
"Well, I'm off," commented Wes. "Wish me luck!"  
  
"Good luck!" called Kylie, Parvati, and Hermione.  
  
They all heard her walk down to the common room and yell, "Oy, Seamus! I need help with my bow!"  
  
Seamus came scrambling down the stairs and nearly tripped over a 1st year.  
  
"Ok, where do you want to put the bow?" he asked.  
  
Wes didn't know, but Seamus helped her decide that around her middle was the best spot.  
  
Finally, Wes stepped into the box and Seamus put the lid on. Then he Wingardium Leviosa-ed her down to the Slytherin common room before hurriedly running away.  
  
Wes only had to wait 10 minutes for someone to find her. She heard a voice call, "Draco, you've got a massive present!"  
  
"Really?" came Draco's voice.  
  
Wes felt herself levitated up and then sat down again. She had to wait another 5 minutes before Draco took the box's lid off.  
  
When he saw Wes he screamed and backed away. Wes rose out of the box and happily noticed no one else was in the common room.  
  
"W-Wes," stammered Draco. "YOU'RE my present?!"  
  
"Yep!" beamed Wes. "Aren't ya gonna unwrap me?" she asked, motioning to her bow.  
  
Draco hurried towards her. He stepped in front of her and reached his hands around back of her to untie the bow. Wes looked at his face which was inches from hers.  
  
Draco was done untying her bow by now, but he hadn't moved yet. Instead he was staring at Wes in much the same way she was staring at him.  
  
Wes cautiously moved her face forward a little. Draco did the same. They paused, then Wes kissed him. She gave him a quick little peck then moved her face away. Draco licked his lips, then used his hands to bring her face close to his once again before preceding to kiss her again.  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you think this looks all right?" asked Lavender.  
  
Parvati studied Lavender's clothes and nodded.  
  
"Good," said Lavender.  
  
Parvati went back to styling Kylie's hair.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco finally let go of Wes and whispered, "You're the best Christmas present I've ever gotten."  
  
"I'm glad you like me," Wes smiled.  
  
"How could I not in that outfit!" groaned Draco.  
  
Wes looked down at the leather. "I really like it."  
  
"Speaking of which, I have a Christmas present for you, also."  
  
"Aw, Draco, you're the best!"  
  
"I know," he said, handing her a box.  
  
Wes looked at the card which read "Happy Christmas, Wes! From the guy who gave you your favorite leather outfit, here's something you can wear under it! Love, Draco."  
  
She paused, then looked at him. "You gave me this outfit?"  
  
Draco smiled, and blushed. "Yes."  
  
Wes grinned and reached over to hug him.  
  
He hugged her back, then said, "Open it!'  
  
Wes tore open the box and pulled out a sexy piece of black lingerie. She looked to Draco, who was grinning devilishly. She smiled and said, "I love it! Should I go try it on for you?"  
  
Draco heartily agreed to this and told Wes she could change in his room.  
  
~*~  
  
Kylie rushed down to Oliver's office after she finished getting ready. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter!" Oliver called.  
  
Kylie opened the door and skipped in. "Hello, Oliver!" she said, joyfully. "Happy Christmas!"  
  
"Happy Christmas to you too! You look nice," he said, smiling.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"I have a present for you," said Oliver.  
  
"Ooo, me too. For you I mean!" Kylie replied motioning to the box she held.  
  
"Let's open them at the same time," Oliver suggested.  
  
"Okay!" Kylie said, gleefully. "On 3, we'll open them. One, two, three!"  
  
Kylie and Oliver tore open their presents and each pulled out mistletoe.  
  
"Wicked," said Kylie. "Thanks."  
  
"Yeah, thanks, too," Oliver laughed.  
  
"Soooo. . ."  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
"I wanna put use to my present," said Kylie, shyly.  
  
"Me too," Oliver replied.  
  
He stepped closer to Kylie, who swallowed nervously.  
  
"Don't be scared," Oliver said, soothingly.  
  
He stepped even closer to her and leaned his head forward. Kylie stood there, petrified. In the last instant before their lips touched, Oliver looked straight into her eyes, whispered, "I love you, you know," and then he kissed her.  
  
Kylie melted into him. She was in complete bliss until he pulled away.  
  
"That was. . . fantastic," Kylie told him, dreamily.  
  
"Thanks," Oliver replied, roguishly.  
  
"You know, I'm very glad you were my first kiss. I don't think I minded having to wait 17 years for that," Kylie sighed.  
  
Oliver's smile slowly faded.  
  
"What?" asked a worried Kylie.  
  
"Oh no, you're a minor!" wailed Oliver.  
  
Just then, the door burst open and Draco ran in!  
  
"Someone call for a hero?" he asked. "When someone says "OH NO!" in comes Draco!"  
  
"What?" asked a baffled Sean.  
  
"You didn't call for me?" said Draco.  
  
"No. . ."  
  
"Oh. . ."  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Wes was running through the school looking for Draco who had run off.  
  
"OH NO!" she yelled. "Draco, where the hell are you?!"  
  
As she turned the corner she smacked into Seamus and they fell to the floor, Seamus on top. He looked down at her and noticed her black lingerie.  
  
"Wes!" he said. "Wow!"  
  
Wes angrily tried to push him off her. He wouldn't budge.  
  
"Oh no!" Wes groaned.  
  
~*~  
  
Back in Oliver's office, Draco's Hero Sense went haywire.  
  
"AH!" he yelled. "Wes! I'm coming!" And he dashed out.  
  
Kylie looked at Oliver, who frowned and sat at his desk.  
  
"I'm 18 in less than a month," she said, hopefully.  
  
"Ok then, once you're 18 let me know and we can do whatever you want. Until then, we best not do anything," Oliver said, sadly.  
  
"Why not?" Kylie pouted.  
  
"Because I'm a teacher. I have to set an example."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco was running down the halls searching for Wes. "WES!" he bellowed.  
  
There was no reply. Suddenly, Draco remembered a game Wes had taught him.  
  
"MARCO!" he roared.  
  
Then, faintly, he heard a "Polo!"  
  
"Marco!" he yelled again, walking.  
  
"Polo!" The voice was a bit louder now.  
  
"Marco!"  
  
"Polo!"  
  
"Marco!"  
  
"Polo!"  
  
"Marco!"  
  
"Polo!"  
  
"MARCO!"  
  
"POLO!!!"  
  
Draco rounded a corner to find Seamus sprawled across his scantily clad Wes.  
  
"Wesleigh Ann Marie Margaret Natalia Victoria Ramona Abigail Rachel Rebecca Wynonna Yvonne Claire Nicole Sarah Lynn Ashley Gwendolyn Sally Beatrice Lauren Amanda Samantha Katherine Stephanie Susan Alicia Jill Angela Hannah Tine Meagan Reese Renee Grace Mary Delia Desdemona Virginia Taylor!" Draco yelled. "What is going on here?"  
  
Wes managed to look at Draco. "You remembered my name!" she cried. "You really do love me!"  
  
Draco blushed as Seamus grimaced.  
  
"Well, what can I say, you're a new drug and I'm addicted," Draco replied roguishly.  
  
"Great. Now how about getting this slug away from me," Wes said, calmly.  
  
"Right," Draco said as he whipped out his wand and said, "Castrate Totalus!"  
  
Seamus howled as the guilty member rolled off.  
  
"Ewwww!" howled Wes as Seamus's favorite part rolled onto her stomach. She jumped up and ran behind Draco.  
  
"My manhood! My pride and joy! Gone forever!" Seamus roared. He grabbed his parts and ran to the hospital wing.  
  
"Draco you saved my life again!" called Wes as she hugged him from behind. "But I feel so unclean!"  
  
"Ah, come on the, we'll get you a shower," said Draco.  
  
"Er, Draco? Could I maybe borrow your robes in case we run into anyone?" she asked pointing to her scantily clad self.  
  
"Right!" said Draco as he took off his robes, leaving himself in the shirt and trousers and covered Wes up.  
  
Draco took her back to his private room in the Slytherin House (he is a Malfoy after all) which included his own bathroom. He left her to herself while he went back into his bedroom and sat on the bed.  
  
While Wes was in the shower, Draco kept hearing her scream out, "SO UNCLEAN!!!!!!" at random moments.  
  
She took about a ½ hour shower and finally came into his bedroom dressed in a towel. Steam billowed out of the bathroom when she opened the door and he skin looked a bit red.  
  
"I used HOT water," she explained. "My skin hurts."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Draco, blushing at her towel.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I need my leather outfit," Wes explained, pointing to where it was rolled up on the floor.  
  
"I'll get it," Draco offered. He picked it up, walked it over to her, and handed it to her.  
  
Wes smiled, gave him a quick kiss, then walked back into the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, Draco!" Wes said a few minutes later as she walked out of the bathroom. "Can you tie this for me? Kylie usually ties it but seeing as she's not here. . ."  
  
"I'd be glad to," Draco replied a little too enthusiastically.  
  
"Great. . . . no, that's too tight."  
  
"Oops, sorry," Draco said, breathing on the back of her neck. Wes shivered. "You don't really need to wear it. I don't mind."  
  
"Oh, Draco, you're too kind. But it's a wee bit drafty so I think I'll just keep it on."  
  
"Oh. . . okay."  
  
"So, why do you have a room to yourself?"  
  
"Because I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoy's deserve the best!"  
  
"That's why you have me!" Wes beamed.  
  
"Yep! You're mine. You belong to me. . . you were my Christmas present after all," Draco grinned.  
  
Wes giggled. "I belong to a minor!"  
  
"You don't mind that fact?"  
  
"Nope. I'm a naughty girl!"  
  
Draco smirked. "We'll see about that."  
  
Wes coughed and said, "You know, if you ever got thrown out of your family, you'd probably die from shock of being like everyone else."  
  
"It wouldn't happen. The only way I could ever get thrown out of the family is if I got involved with someone that wasn't Pureblood or a Muggle. . . someone like. . . you. . . OH MY GOD!!!!" Draco choked on air.  
  
"No one knows about us!!"  
  
"Weasley knows and so does Kylie! Weasley could tell his mum, who is distantly related to my mum who would tell my dad and. . . and. . and. . ."  
  
"Kylie and Ron don't really know about us!! They haven't actually seen us, you know, kiss and stuff!"  
  
Draco gave her a look.  
  
"And Mrs. Weasley already knows!"  
  
"Excuse me? WHAT??!"  
  
"Oh, that's not a good thing. . . right, sorry!"  
  
"How does SHE know??!"  
  
"I don't know but I got a sweater for my birthday that said, "W loves D" on it."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Just then a black owl swooped menacingly into the room carrying a scarlet envelope.  
  
"What's that?" asked Wes.  
  
"It's a Howler," Draco whispered, backing away from the owl.  
  
Wes went and took the envelope form the owl, which swooped back out the window.  
  
"O-open it for me," Draco whimpered.  
  
Wes carefully opened the sealed envelope and promptly dropped it as it opened up.  
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" bellowed the envelope. "If I hear one more word about this despicable nonsense of you consorting with a MUGGLE I will be forced to take drastic measures! You are a Malfoy! You should fall for someone of a nice pureblooded family! Not a Muggle who is related to the WEASLEY'S!!! I want this girl out of your life, pronto! I don't care if you, GOD FORBID, love her, just dump her or the Dark Lord will come to kill her in front of you!"  
  
The envelope burst into flames. Draco cowered in the corner of his room. Wes ran over to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Draco, who was that?" she asked.  
  
"My d-dad," he whispered, shaking in her arms.  
  
Wes looked at him. "Draco," she began.  
  
"Wes," he interrupted. "Wes. . . I - I have to comply. If I don't, he'll have you killed!"  
  
"But I'll die if we aren't together!" protested Wes.  
  
"Wes, it's the only way! We have to forget about each other!"  
  
"NO! We can't!"  
  
"We HAVE to!"  
  
Wes glared at him. "We just found each other, Draco! You're going to throw this all away just because you're frightened of your dad!? You've saved my life twice and you always act so macho-ly. . . you're such a girl!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Then stand up to your dad!"  
  
"But. . . but he's scary! All that long blonde hair. . ."  
  
"What? So you're scared of Elves?" cried Wes. "What kind of hero are you?!"  
  
"Hey! I saved your life twice! You said so yourself!"  
  
"Yes, but I'M willing to stand up to your dad!"  
  
"You don't know him. Everyone's scared of him. He. . . he. . . he's a Death Eater!"  
  
"Well, I don't taste good. He can't hurt me."  
  
Draco paused his worrying for a split second to say to Wes, "You do too taste good."  
  
Wes glared at him. "Don't change the subject! Stand up to your dad!"  
  
"But. . . but. . . but. . ." Draco protested, pitifully.  
  
"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! I don't give a damn about whatever the Dark Lord will do. He doesn't scare me, neither does you father. I love you! If people have a problem with it, then screw them! Love conquers all. So, ha! I stay. I won't leave, you can't make me!" Wes bellowed, obviously angry.  
  
"Fine. You win. I'll stand up to him. But I warned you. If anything happens. . . I don't know. You're special. I don't know what I'd do without you. I can do this."  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way!" Wes said. She kissed him passionately then skipped out of the dormitory, leaving Draco alone and in shock.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm sorry, Finnigan," Madam Pomfrey was saying. "I can regrow bones. . . but not. . . your manhood."  
  
"Aw, crap!"  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: HAHA!! Seamus got his ickle penis cut off! MWHAHAHAHAHa!  
  
Yeah, we love the word "roguishly" now. Fun stuff.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Thanks!!!!!!!! 


	9. Seamus' Brilliant Idea

* * *

**First things first:** WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'REEEEEEEEEEEE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!! 

**Disclaimer:** We own Kylie and Wes and Peter's soul!! Just kidding, we don't own that yet!! (wink wink)

**A/N:** Wow, we only wrote this much in one year!! I guess that's what happens when WeasleyGirl goes away to Australia for a year!! I guess that goes to show that I'm the brains of the operation here. . . lol, just kidding Alicia!! It's only because we can't write without each other and when we're half a world away, our brains just don't click as well! At any rate, this is a semi-longish chapter, so that should hopefully get us some reviews. And we hope we didn't lose any reviewers in our unwriting year, cuz we can't afford that to happen!!! And tell all your friends about this story!! Cuz if you don't pass this story along to at least 20 other people, you're going to die!!!!!! OMG!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!

Ok, not really, but we'd really like you if you did that, and it might help us update faster. . . Just a thought. . . lol

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Seamus' Brilliant Idea**

Wes was aimlessly walking down the hallways the next day thinking to herself. She passed many people who all threw a "hey" at her (she and Kylie had become quite popular around the school), except for Seamus, who started crying the moment he saw her and ran off in the opposite direction. Wes thought it served him right that he no longer had his parts connected to him. Good thing Draco had shown up in time to save Wes the other day or she could have gotten impregnated with Seamus' babies!! The only babies Wes wanted to have would belong to Draco.

"Oof," Wes suddenly said. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the wall in front of her. Upon closer inspection, Wes realized this was the wall that was really the entrance to the Slytherin common room. She could go and visit Draco! He had locked himself in his room, refusing to come out because he was so scared of his dad. Maybe Wes could talk him in to coming on a walk with her. Now, what was that password??

Wes thought a moment then burst out, "Muggles should die!"

The wall slowly slid open in front of her, and she slipped inside the common room. No one was around, thankfully, or Wes might have gotten beat up since she was a Muggle and after all, the password said she should die. Wes skipped quietly up to Draco's private room and knocked on the door.

"Go away, Crabbe and Goyle," whimpered Draco pathetically.

"But I'm not those two ogres!" Wes replied indignantly.

The door opened and Draco stuck his head out. "Wes!" he cried. "How did you get in here? And of course you're not an ogre!"

"I let myself in," Wes told him, pushing past him into his room.

Draco closed the door behind her and locked it magically. Before he could put his wand away, Wes said, "Hey, let me see that!"

Draco handed it to her, puzzled.

Wes examined it carefully. "Since I'm related to the Weasley's and they're all magical, d'you suppose I could have some magical powers?" she mused aloud.

"It's a possibility," Draco shrugged.

"Well, teach me an easy spell!" Wes demanded.

"All right. Say _Lumos_."

Wes held the wand in front of her and said, "_Lumos_!" Nothing happened for half a second, then the tip of the wand lit up. Wes looked to Draco, eyes wide.

"Oh my god," Draco said. "Let's try another one. Point to that sock on the floor there, swish and flick the wand and say _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Wes swished and flicked and said the spell but nothing happened.

"You're not swishing and flicking right," Draco told her. "Here, like this." He put his hand on hers and made the swish and flick motion. "See? Swish and flick. You try now."

Wes pointed the wand at the sock, concentrated real hard, swished, flicked, and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The sock quivered on the ground for a few seconds before it rose up a few inches. "I'm doing it, Draco! Look!"

"I think you're magical, Wes!"

Wes turned to him, forgetting about the sock, which fluttered back to the ground. "Does this mean I'm not a Muggle??"

Draco nodded.

"Then we're safe!! Your dad doesn't want you with me because I'm a Muggle! But now that I'm magical we can be together!"

Draco smiled at her bittersweetly. He didn't have the heart to tell her it didn't matter that she was magical. She wasn't a pureblood, only a halfblood. Lucius would only let Draco be with a pureblood, so no matter what, Draco could never be with Wes.

"Come on, let's make out!" Wes said gleefully.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later found the two straightening themselves out for lunch. Wes was trying to put her shirt back on the right way, while Draco was trying to smooth out his hair. He looked up at her a bit shyly. She was shaking her shirt in frustration. He had never gone THIS far with a girl before. Sure, he hasn't done it yet, so it's not like it was really that far, but making out and taking clothes off and feeling things. . . well this was a whole new experience for Draco. He fumbled with it at first, and Wes had been surprised. After all the stories she'd heard about Draco, and the smooth way he acted had made her believe he'd gone THAT far before. But now it seems Wes was in the same boat as her boyfriend for once (Wes had a tendency to date the 'rebel' guys, who had all had sex millions of times before, and expected Wes to do the same as their previous girlfriends, but Wes wasn't stupid. She didn't want to risk getting impregnated at such a young age!). Anyway, the point of this paragraph was to show how embarrassed Draco was about Wes' current stage of dress (which was half naked) and not about Wes' sex life.

So, although Draco was very embarrassed right now, he couldn't help laughing at Wes, who couldn't seem to get her shirt right side out.

"Something funny?" Wes glared at him.

"It's just a shirt Wes!" Draco laughed.

"Then you fix it, Mr. I'm So Much Better Than The Poor Magical And Super Sexy Wes," she responded.

Draco took the shirt from her and silently righted it in about two seconds. As he held it back out to her, Wes screamed in agony.

"Take the shirt, Wes," Draco said, almost desperately, not looking at her (she was still half naked).

"Why?" Wes asked curiously.

"Just take it!"

"I don't think I want to," Wes said, cockily.

Draco burned scarlet. "Weeeeeeeees!" he said.

"Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaco!" Wes mocked.

"All right, fine, if you want to walk around half naked, then that's your decision," Draco said, as he walked purposefully to the door. "Just don't expect me to walk with you."

Draco quickly left the room and slammed the door.

Wes stared after him calmly. She silently counted down from four. . . three. . . two. . . one. . .

Draco ran back in the room and over to Wes. "I'm sorry, Wessie!" he cried. "I could never leave you!" He suddenly grabbed her and hugged her, and rested his head on her shoulder.

Wes didn't bother to move him. She wanted to see just how much he would freak out when he opened his eyes.

When he did five seconds later, he immediately jumped about 5 feet from her.

Wes rolled her eyes. "They're just boobs, Draco."

Draco looked at her.

"You've touched them before," Wes continued.

"Yes. . . well. . . I wasn't looking at them then, was I?" Draco replied, heatedly.

Wes giggled. "Oh, Draco. Who knew you could be so innocent?" She quickly pulled her shirt on, then grabbed Draco's hand and led him from the room.

They made it to the Great Hall about fifteen minutes later. Before they parted to go to their separate tables, Wes patted down a piece of his hair that was still sticking up from earlier, put the tag of his shirt down, and kissed him thoroughly on the lips.

Those around instantly become dead quite and stared at Wes and Draco in amazement. No one knew about them yet, so this was quite a surprise for everybody.

Wes finally pulled away from Draco. She grinned at him foxily, then casually walked to the Gryffindor table. Draco stared after her and groaned. He needed to stop being so innocent!!

* * *

Kylie stared at Wes in shock as she sat down next to her. "What the bloody hell was that?!" Kylie shrieked.

Wes shrugged.

"Since when are you and Malfoy snogging?!" Ginny yelled, across from Wes.

"Since yesterday," Wes replied.

"What?!" cried Kylie.

"How?!" blurted Ginny.

"WHY?!" Ron bellowed.

Wes chose to answer Ron's shriek of a question first. "Because I love him," she said, simply.

Ron shuddered and looked repulsed. "Sorry I asked," he muttered.

"And as for how," Wes continued, "well let's just say that me giving myself to Draco as his present worked pretty well."

"You didn't. . . you know. . ." said Kylie, worriedly.

"No," Wes replied.

"Did you at least see him?" Ginny asked, now fully interested in exactly how far Wes and Draco had gotten.

"Almost," Wes grinned, pleased to have someone to gush excitedly with.

"Did he see you?"

"Almost!" Wes said. "I got to touch though! And so did he!"

"EW!" Ron yelled. "Please, I'm trying to eat!!"

"ME TOO!" Kylie screamed.

Ginny and Wes rolled their eyes. "Fine, we'll go somewhere else and talk," Ginny said. So Ginny and Wes left the table. Wes shot a wink and waved at Draco on her way out (who was now seated at the Slytherin table, ignoring the evil eye Pansy was giving him).

Suddenly, Oliver came out of nowhere and sat down next to Kylie. "Hey," he said to her.

Kylie jumped. She hadn't noticed him. "Hi!" she said.

"How are you?"

"Um, yeah, good," she replied.

"That's good," Oliver said.

Kylie looked at him.

"That's all," Oliver said. He stood up.

"Wait!" Kylie yelled.

"Yes?" Oliver said, pausing.

"Um, sorry, but what exactly was the point of that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you come and say hi and then leave?"

"Ok, next time I won't come at all! Excuse me for wanting to say a quick hello to you," Oliver said, seriously.

Kylie gaped. "I didn't mean it like THAT!"

Oliver suddenly laughed. "I was JOKING, Kylie! Get a grip, seriously."

"That was a mean joke!" Kylie yelled.

Oliver became serious again. "I'm sorry, Kylie. Don't be mad at me." He paused. "Listen, I really need to talk to you. . . in private. Come to my office after lunch."

"Okay," Kylie replied, wondering what this was about.

Oliver smiled. "Great. Have a good meal." With that, he walked off towards the staff table.

Kylie turned back to her food.

"That was odd," Ron commented.

"You know what's odd," Kylie replied. "Harry and Hermione aren't here, and you're hanging out with me."

Ron thought about that. "That is odd. . ." he said. "Where are Harry and Hermione?"

Kylie shrugged, then took a big bite of her chicken.

* * *

Kylie made her way to Oliver's office after lunch warily. What did he want to talk to her about? Should she feel this nervous? She knocked on the door and entered his office.

Oliver was sitting at his desk. He stood up as she entered and crossed over to her. He shut the door with a snap, then turned to her.

"Kylie," he said softly, yet urgently. "I can't wait any longer. You'll be 18 in a month and that's close enough for me. I'm through with setting an example. If Wes and Malfoy can make a minor and an adult relationship work, then so can we!"

With that, he grabbed Kylie by the shoulders and kissed her passionately.

"Wow," she said when they pulled apart. "So, are you. . . my boyfriend now?"

"Sure," Oliver said.

Kylie grinned. "Okay!" she said happily.

* * *

Seamus had had a brilliant idea over lunch. As soon as he had finished eating (there was no way he'd ever give up a meal), he rushed over to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pomfrey!" he bellowed as he rushed through the door. "Sometimes my manhood is a bone!! If I could get a boner, could you reattach it to me??!"

Madam Pomfrey blushed furiously, as did the first year she was tending to. "FINNIGAN!" she roared. "OUT OF HERE!"

Seamus, cowering at Madam Pomfrey's furiousness, quickly exited the room. He'd have to think of a different way to get himself together again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco was wandering through the corridors trying to avoid Pansy and at the same time find Wes. He wasn't having much luck with either quest.

He was about to turn into a different corridor when a person shrieked from behind him. "Draco, get back here!"

Draco glanced behind him to see Pansy running towards him. "Shit!" he yelled as he sprinted away. Two corridors later, he stumbled behind an oddly placed wall hanging and found himself 3 stories higher on the other side of the castle. "Whoa," he said, before he tripped over his own feet and landed heavily on the ground.

The noise drew the attention of Wes and Ginny, who were sitting further up the corridor, gossiping.

"Draco!" Wes gasped, blushing. She was a bit embarrassed to see Draco after she had just finished telling Ginny her sexual fantasies of him.

Draco picked himself up with a groan. Stone floors really hurt to fall on. He limped his way over to Ginny and Wes and eased himself to the floor.

Ginny was grinning madly from Wes to Draco and back. Wes shot her a glare. Draco rubbed the back of his head.

"Maybe I'll just leave you two alone," Ginny announced innocently before skipping off.

Wes looked towards Draco as he let out another moan. She blushed furiously as she thought about him moaning like that, only he was under her. . .

"You all right there, Wessie?" Draco asked, wincing as he sifted positions.

"Fine," Wes replied, her voice higher than usual.

Draco gave her an odd look. She pretended to inspect her nails to avoid eye contact with him. Draco realized what this must be about.

"Wes!" he said. "Were you talking about me with Ginny?"

Wes swallowed. She looked up at him for a split second, and completely lost any self control she had.

"Does it matter what I talked about? Let's just re-create it!" she cried wildly. She jumped into his arms and began to kiss him.

Draco, surprised, fell backwards. He moaned again as his head hit the stone floor.

Wes froze suddenly. Draco had moaned. . . and he was beneath her! Gah!!

Draco took this opportunity to push Wes off him and resume a sitting position.

Wes slowly recovered. When she did, she quickly stood up and ran down the hallway. Draco called after her, but she kept running.

Suddenly, as she was turning the corner, she ran smack into Pansy, who was still following Draco.

"Ow!" they yelled at the same time.

Pansy realized it was Wes. "You!" she yelled. "You stole Draco from me! You lying, manipulative little--"

"Pansy, don't!" Draco bellowed. "I love Wes! Not you! I've never even LIKED you!!"

Pansy blanched. "How can you love a muggle?!" she shrieked.

"I am NOT a muggle!" Wes yelled indignantly. With that, she reached into Pansy's pocket and grabbed her wand. She pointed it at her and yelled, "Petrificus totalus!"

Pansy's body froze, and she hit the ground hard.

Draco stood up and ran to Wes. "Where did you learn that?" he said incredulously.

"Ginny," Wes replied.

They stared down at Pansy as she glared up at them.

"She's gonna murder you after this," Draco said.

"That's where you come in as my big, strong boyfriend and save me," Wes said.

Draco grinned. "Hey, where were you running to?"

"Oh, that. I just got a little freaked out. But I'm okay now."

"Great. Let's go make out!"

Wes agreed, so they started making their way to the Slytherin common room hand in hand.

* * *

The next few weeks before school started again were fairly routine. Draco and Wes could usually be found in Draco's bedroom, in various stages of making out. While Kylie and Oliver seemed to spend a lot of time in his office. Kylie told everyone she was teaching him Norwegian, but a rumour started saying otherwise.

When the rest of the school returned from their holidays, they were quite surprised to see Draco had finally fallen for Wes, and that Oliver and Kylie were seen holding hands outside. It took awhile for all this new gossip to settle down. But the quiet didn't last long as Kylie's 18th birthday was in a few days and the rumours had started again. This time they were saying Oliver had an extra special present planned for Kylie, something the younger kids were never allowed to hear about.

One night in the common room, Wes, grinning after having just come back from a rendezvous with Draco (wink wink), sat next to Kylie on one of the couches.

"Yes?" Kylie asked Wes.

"Nothing," Wes grinned.

"Tell me!"

"I can't. I was sworn to secrecy."

"Fine. . . then give me hints!"

"Ok!"

"Do you know something?" Kylie asked.

Wes nodded.

"Is it about Draco?"

"Nope."

"Hermione?"

"Nope"

"Harry?"

Wes grin was getting bigger. "Nope."

Kylie frowned and thought for a while. Suddenly she had an idea. "Oliver?!" she gasped.

"Yep!" Wes cried.

"OMG! Tell me, tell me, tell me!!!"

"I already told you, I can't tell you," Wes said.

"Fine, I'll guess. Is it something about my birthday present?" Kylie asked.

Wes looked around the common room. Satisfied no one was watching them, she nodded.

Kylie grinned. "You know what he's got in store for me, don't you?"

"Yeah," Wes grinned. "Oh, you're gonna love it!!"

"Well, how did you find out? He told me he wasn't gonna tell anybody."

"Me and Draco were. . . well let's just say me and Draco happened to run into Oliver tonight," Wes began with a blush creeping up onto her face. Kylie was amused. Wes only blushed when something really sexual happened. "Anyway, to stop himself from looking like a complete idiot, Oliver had to tell us what he was doing. Then he swore us to secrecy," Wes finished, face fully red.

"And just what were you and Draco doing that caused you to run into Oliver?" Kylie asked innocently.

"NOTHING!" Wes shrieked so loudly that the whole common room shut up and looked in her direction.

"Fine, fine, don't tell me. But I'm sure I could guess," Kylie said, laughing.

Wes glared. Kylie started making kissing noises and moaning, "Oh Draco," while sounding astonishingly like Wes.

"That's it!" Wes cried. "I'm going for a walk!"

With that she stormed out of the common room, leaving Kylie laughing like a maniac on the couch.

* * *

Wes walked quickly. She didn't pay any attention to where she was going, and she didn't even care. She hated getting made fun of! And she had been so nice to Kylie, she had almost told her all about Oliver's surprise!! Some friend Kylie was!!

Wes paused, suddenly unsure of where she was at. She had never been in this corridor before, that was for sure. There was a lot of paintings of food on the walls though. The thought of food made Wes' stomach rumble. She had been so busy with Draco that they had completely missed dinner. She wondered where the kitchens were at.

Suddenly, a paining of a bowl of fruit a few feet down the hallway opened up and Draco walked out of it, his arms full of food. He froze upon seeing Wes.

"Draco!" she said. "Why do I always run into you whenever I need something?"

Draco swallowed the bite of chicken in his mouth. "I dunno," he said. "I was really hungry from having missed dinner, so I came to the kitchens to get food," he explained.

"That's where the kitchen is at?" Wes said in amazement. She'd never get used to everything being behind paintings.

"Yeah, you just tickle that pear and the door opens," Draco said. "Are you hungry? The house elves gave me enough food for 10 people. . ."

"There are ELVES in there?!"

"Yeah."

"Wow," Wes gasped.

"So. . .?"

"Oh, yeah, of course I'll take some food!" Wes said.

"Great, let's go up to my room and eat it then," Draco suggested.

"Sure."

So Draco and Wes made it up to his room, munching casually on bits of the food on the way. As they entered the Slytherin common room, a few evil eyes were thrown at Wes, but she had gotten used to it. Now she just waved cheerily back at them, to piss them off even more.

Wes opened the door to Draco's room for them, since his arms were still loaded down with food. He crossed to his desk and deposited his goodies as Wes entered. Draco dug out his wand and muttered a locking charm on the door. Now, no one could get in, and Wes wasn't going to get out.

Draco and Wes surveyed the food, then dug in. They ate their fill, finishing off most of the food. As she finished, Wes stretched, then sat down on Draco's bed. Draco joined her a minute later.

"I'm so full," he moaned, rubbing his belly.

Wes silently reached over and unbuttoned his pants.

Draco jumped in shock. "W-what're you doing?" he gasped.

"Giving your belly more room," Wes said, amazed he didn't know that trick.

"Oh. . . right. . ."

Wes giggled. Then she said, "I'm really full too. I shouldn't have eaten so much! And it's really hot in here! Why is your room so warm? Usually it's freezing!"

Draco watched in amazement as Wes stood up and pulled down her pants. She threw them across the room then sat back down. She noticed Draco's look and said, "What? I'm solving two problems at once!"

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but instead, he yawned. He looked at his watch. It was pretty early still. But that's what happened when he ate such big meals, he gets sleepy.

"Time for bed I think," Draco announced.

Draco thought Wes might pout and/or whine and ask to stay longer, but instead she simply said, "Ok."

"Ok?" Draco said.

"Yeah. There's nothing wrong with going to bed." Wes crawled off the bed. She pulled Draco up off it, then turned down the bed. After doing so, she crawled back in and over to the far side by the wall.

"You're going to sleep here?!" Draco said, voice oddly high-pitched.

"Why not?" Wes replied.

Draco had no answer to that. So he just pulled off his shirt and hopped in next to her. A second later he wriggled out of his pants, leaving himself just in his boxers. Wes, following his lead, also pulled off her shirt, leaving herself just in her underthings. Draco looked at her, then quickly looked away. This should be an interesting night.


End file.
